Welcome to my Virtual Reality
by XxsandvillagegirlxX
Summary: It was a normal day. Sam and I, Kaity, were playing Kindom Hearts 2. But then we get sucked into the game and get turned into Kairi and Namine. Pairings: SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine. Author's POV point of view .
1. Chapter 1:  Separated

**XxSandVillageGirlxX:**

I'm just here to say one thing: this isn't my fanfic. I'm putting it up for a friend who's not allowed to have an account. So, if you flame it, flame her, not me. Just kidding, it's her first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so no flames, please. Okay, here's the author!

**Kaity:**

**Hi! I'm Kaity or (what my screen name would be if I had one), Sora's Girl . I love anime, Kingdom Hearts and ramen. I hope you like my fanfic, oh and one more thing: SoraxKairi and NaminexRoxas forever! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly.

Welcome to my Virtual Reality

By: Kaity

Chapter 1:Separated

Hi, my name's Kaity, but my friends call me Drama Queen or Drama for short. It was about 9:30 in the morning I was in the living room playing the best game in the whole entire world, Kingdom Hearts! My hazel eyes were glued to the TV as I tried to beat another boss.

"You are so finished!" I exclaimed enthusiastically

I did my last attack and beat yet another boss. I laid back on my floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is the best summer of my life." I mumbled to myself.

I never wanted this summer to end cause all summer I was home alone! My mom and dad were celebrating their 10th anniversary, my brother was at my grandma's house and my sister was at friends all summer. Also, tonight my best friend was coming over. Her names Samantha, though I call her Sam. Her family was going to England all summer so was going to be staying with me. I got back on the game and play for a little longer, three hours to be exact. Exhausted from being so hyped up, I lazily looked at the clock above the TV.

'Shit, she'll be here soon!' I thought.

I ran down the hall to put the game away, to get everything ready and made sure the house wasn't a total mess. Half an hour later I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I was in my room, so as I ran down the hall, I slipped and fell on my face. I got up, rubbing my forehead and opened the front door and there was Samantha.

"Hey Sam! What's up, girl?" I asked.

We gave each other hugs then I let her come in. She put her suitcase in my room and came back into the living room. We started to talk and catch up with each other.

"Hey, you told me you just got Kingdom Hearts 2, right? Can we play?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I just put away in the hallway closet, let me go get it." I said, happy I could play my favorite game again.

I got up and went to the entryway of the hall and stopped mid step. I was frozen and didn't move.

"What are you staring at, Kaity?" Sam asked.

She ran over, slipped, and fell into and I fell flat on my face while Sam stood in shock.

"W-what is that?" Sam stuttered.

"Well I'd tell you, but right now I can't tell because of the slight concussion!" I said, angrily.

"Sorry" Sam apologized and helped me up.

"It looks like a black hole... I'll turn on the hallway light, maybe we'll see it better." I said, flipping the switch.

Suddenly, winds came from nowhere blowing everything everywhere. I turned the light switch off and the winds stopped.

"What, is your house haunted or something?" Sam asked in a rather loud voice.

I was kind-of dizzy after what seemed like level 2 hurricane winds, so I stumbled around, fell against the wall, and hit the switch again. This time, the winds started to pull us in.

"Shit! Nice job, genius! Grab on to something!" Sam exclaimed.

We both grabbed on to the trim by the doorway to the kitchen. The thing started to pull harder Sam couldn't hang on any longer.

"Kaity, I my fingers are slipping!" she yelled over the wind.

She let go of the trim and headed towards the black hole. But thankfully I caught her in time.

"Hang on, Sam!" I yelled.

"I can't!" She yelled.

"Don't you dare let go of my hand!" I yelled at her.

I tighten my grip on both Sam's hand and the trim, but the wind was strong and I knew I couldn't keep it up much longer.

'Crap, my grip's slipping.' I thought.

I tried to regrip on the trim, but a gust of wind hit my hand and I let go of the trim and headed towards the black hole. I was in complete darkness no light, no sound, no anything. It was the scariest feeling ever. When I tried to yell Sam's name no sound came out.

'What am I going to do?' I thought, very frighten about what just happened.

Suddenly I hit what I thought was sand. My eyes open to the night sky. When I looked around I realized immediately where I was: Destiny Island.

Meanwhile...

"Ow, that really hurt!" Sam said in a British accent.

"Oh your up great!" A voice behind Sam exclaimed.

Sam looked behind her to see a girl brown hair in braids.

'Olette?' Sam thought. "Where am I?"

"Twilight town, dummy." Olette said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Holy crap!" Sam whispered.

**Kaity:**

**I know the title of the chapter doesn't make sense until the end, but it seemed like a suitable name. (XxSandVillageGirlxX: Well, that was random. Sorry, go ahead Kaity. ) The next chapter is better and the story will start to make sense. I'll update two chapters each time I update. Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: A new world, a new me

**Sora's Girl:**

**Okay, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**XxSandVillageGirlxX:**

**Okay, I'm so sorry I gave you the 1****st**** chapter twice. I'm still pretty new at adding chapters, so if I mess up, give me a little bit to realize that I have and fix it.**

**Kaity, for those of you who have short-term memory loss, like me. **

Chapter 2: A new world, a new me

I couldn't believe it; I was on Destiny Island. I got up and looked around.

"Wait till I tell Sam" I whispered

"Uh-Sam, I got to find her. But how?" I suddenly remembered the door.

I ran towards the door excitedly. When I walked closer, I was surprised to see it cracked open. I walked towards it, went through, tripped, and fell on concrete. (A/N: Darn, I keep falling today!).

"OW!" I growled.

"Umm, are you okay?" A boy asked behind me.

I turned around with my mouth gaping. Stand right in front of me was Sora.

"K-Kairi?" he asked surprised.

I just stared at him.

"Kairi I'm so glad you're here I cant believe it I finally found you!" he exclaimed.

I got up off the ground just staring at him. I mean, come on, I get to see Sora for real!

"Kairi? Hello? Earth to Kairi." Sora said.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out" I said and then I slapped my hands over my mouth, my voice was different; it sounded like Kairi's voice.

"Holy crap" I mumbled.

"Kairi, you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I said, still amazed at the way my voice sounded.

"Cool. Come on, they're some people who want to see you." He said.

"But-" before I could finish Sora grabbed my hand and ran.

Sora dragged me across the town.

'Damn he's fast.' I thought.

When he finally stopped I fell to the ground.

"Kairi, are you okay!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, just out of breath." I panted.

"Oops, sorry." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled and laughed. Being Kairi won't be so bad, if I can be with Sora.

"Come on, let's go inside." he said holding his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and we walked in together.

"Hey is anybody here?" Sora called out.

"Look, what the cat dragged in, Namine." Olette said.

I looked to my right and saw Olette and Namine laughing.

"Very funny, Olette." Sora said sarcastically.

I laughed I couldn't help it I feel bad now.

"Kairi, you're on there side!?" Sora exclaimed, spazzing, it was so funny.

"I'm-sorry-Sora-but-it's-so-funny." I said between laughter.

He just stared at the three of us with an astonished look.

"Sora, we're just joking!" Olette exclaimed.

The laughter stopped, but now and then there was a chuckle. Sora told of his adventures, but was interrupted by Olette.

"So, Kairi, what brings you here?" Olette asked.

"Thanks, Olette." Sora muttered, annoyed that she cut him off.

"Well, I'm looking for a girl. I just want to know if she's okay." I said.

"What's the girls name Kai?" Sora asked.

"Her name is Samantha, but I always call her Sam. I got separated from her and want to see if she's okay." I explained.

Namine's head shot up at the name Samantha.

"Namine, what is it?" Olette asked.

"Nothing..." Namine said quietly.

'How does she know my name?' Namine thought.

"Well, Kairi and I are going to go now. Tell Roxas that I said hi if you see him!" Sora said as he got up.

"Okay, I will. Bye, Kairi, bye, Sora." Olette said as she got up and gave me a hug, as did Namine.

"Bye, guys." I said.

'I'm going to be like Kairi the best I can. I just hope I can find Sam...' I thought, walking away.

**Sora's Girl:**

**R&R! Thanks for reading!**

**XxSandVillageGirlxX:**

**It may take awhile for you to get the new chapters because Sora's Girl needs to write the chapters, e-mail them to me, then I need to spell check it, read it over to make sure it doesn't suck and change some things if it does , and then update. So I'll try to update and quickly as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3: Memorries from the Past

**Here's Ch. 3, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 3: Memories from the Past

As Sora and I walked, I thought of a time when I used to cuss at the TV cause I couldn't beat a boss. I thought of this because I was depressed and this moment always made me laugh.

"Kairi are you ok?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said blankly 

There was a pause of silence for a while, until Sora broke it.

"Kairi, I'm glad you're here." Sora said.

"Sora, tell me something why were you all exited when I bumped into you?" I asked without thinking.

Sora stopped and just stared at the ground for a minute. I could see tears running down his face. It seemed like he was trying to say something but couldn't bring himself to do it. He was so sad it was heartbreaking to watch.

"Sora…. I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" I asked.

I couldn't stand seeing him in pain it was like somebody or something had taken all is happiness and cheerfulness away from him. It was as if the only thing he cared about more than anything else was gone. Before I could say anything Sora took off running.

"Sora, wait!" I yelled, but he was already gone.

Meanwhile……

"Namine, are you really ok?" Olette asked quietly.

"No, I'm not. You remember that girl that Kairi was talking about?" Namine asked and continued when she saw Olette nod. " I know the girl who she's talking about. I know where she, is but you would never believe me. Besides I'm looking for somebody too."

"Namine what are you talking about and who are you looking for?" Olette asked.

"Her name's Kaity I was separated from her not long ago. I want to find her, she's on of my best friends and I'm worried about her." Namine explained.

"Namine, you must still be tired. Why don't you get more sleep." Olette said, But Namine didn't hear her, she was thinking about Kaity.

Back with Sora….

Sora was sitting on top of a rooftop thinking about all the times he was with Kairi.

Flashback 

_"Come on, you lazy bum, get up." A voice said_

_Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi right above him. Sora sat up and rubbed the back of is head, laughing. _

_"Come on lets go, Sora!" Kairi exclaimed._

End flashback 

Kairi always knew how to make him laugh no matter what the situation. She knew how to brighten his day when he was sad. But that day his happiness went away he would never forget it.

Flashback 

_"So, this is the thing you hold most precious to you?" Ansem asked._

_"Leave her out of this Ansem! This is our battle, let her go!" Sora yelled angrily. _

_"Oh, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it, Kairi?" Ansem asked_

_Down at Ansem's feet sat, Kairi with terror in her eyes._

" _Let her go!" Sora repeated._

_He had anger in his eyes but at the same time terror and fear for Kairi. He had lost her once, was about to lose her again and he was determined not to let that happen._

_"Tell me, Sora, what would you do to save her?" Ansem asked._

_There was silence._

_"I would give you my life." Sora said. _

_Tears started to pour down Kairi's face. She couldn't understand why Sora would do that. What was the point of dying, just so that she could live in misery? _

_"So you would give your life for this pathetic girl?" Ansem asked. _

_Before Sora could say anything Ansem had pulled out his swords. Before he knew what happened, he saw Kairi lying in a pool of blood. Sora fell to the floor tears streaming down his face. Ansem summand the black portal and went through it, leaving Sora weeping._

End flashback 

Sora had tears down his face remembering the day he lost Kairi. He sat there wishing he had never been the keyblade's chosen one, wishing he had never left his island. He only wanting to be back home on the island with Kairi.

"Sora…." I said in a low voice.

Sora turned around to see me standing there. I could see he had been crying for a while.

"Sora, I'm sorry if I said something to make you sad earlier." I said.

He just stared at me like he was amazed to see me, then he turned away.

"Kairi, why did you follow me?" he asked.

"Well, in the first of all, you ran off without saying where you were going, not even a 'good bye' or even a 'seeya'." I laughed.

He gave a little chuckle.

"Second of all, I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said in a calm voice.

Sora turned around and smiled at me.

"You always did know how to turn a bad situation into a good one." He said.

I smiled back at him he wasn't sad anymore or if he was he didn't show it he was happy and I hoped he would stay that way forever. All I want is for him to be happy.

**I hope you liked it, next chapter is more exciting. R&R!**

**XxSandVillageGirlxX:**

**Wow, that was depressing. Anyway, sorry again for the Ch.2 mix-up (having Ch.1 twice).**


	4. Chapter 4: United Again

**Here's chapter 4, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 4: United again

Sora was finally back to his cheerful self we were sitting on top of a rooftop gazing at the stars. You know this thing could of happened to anyone but it happened to me. I mean who would have thought I would be star gazing with Sora? I sat up and looked over at Sora. The lazy bum had fallen asleep.

"Sora, you idiot." I mumbled shaking my head.

I laughed to myself I was starting to sound like Kairi. I got up quietly and got off the roof.

"I'll wake him up later." I said to myself.

I started to walk around Twilight Town everything was so quiet and peaceful not like my house. There's always something destructive going on. My parents were always at church working then my little sister keeps complaining and if that's not bad enough my brother is like annoying me twenty-four/seven. It was nice to get away from all of that. I walk a little further when I came to a candy shop. I walked in to see all different kinds and colors of candy. There was purple and brown candy, blue and yellow (A/N: Don't kill me Tenten! **XxSandVillageGirl:** Yes! Another follower! Hahaha! Sorry...). It was like a dream. I felt into my pocket unfortunately I didn't have money.

"Damn." I mumbled.

I turned around and went to the door to go out, but as I opened the door I fell. (A/N: Yippy, more falling.). I landed in what was like Camp Wildwood? I mean, it looked like Camp Wildwood, and it smelled like Camp Wildwood, but it just didn't feel like it. I got up and dusted my knees off. I looked down at my hands I was still Kairi. Something was wrong, I felt it. I turned around to see Sam standing in front of me. Both of our jaws dropped open.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Kaity?" Sam asked.

"But how did you know?" we both asked at the same time. (A/N: When Sam and I look at each other, we see Kaity and Sam, but when other people look at us, they see Kairi and Namine. So technically, we're still the Kingdom Hearts characters)

We stood there in dead silence. Sam broke it.

"You're never going to believe where I've been." She said.

"Yeah, well my story isn't all that believable either." I said.

I told her about how I met Sora and how we had been hanging out the whole time. She told me about Olette. She said that after Sora and I left how Olette said she was going to look for Roxas.

"I wish I could see Roxas." She mumbled.

"Ok, enough moping we need to get back okay?" I asked.

Sam nodded. We walked around the Camp looking for some possible way to get back.

"Hey I haven't been here in a while can we go to one of the cabins?" she asked.

"Yeah sure!" I exclaimed.

We went to one of the cabins and walked up onto the porch, but when we tried to open the door it wouldn't open. We kept yanking and yanking, until finally we collapsed onto the wooden floor. (**XxSandVillageGirlxX:** Damn those spider infested cabins... Okay, maybe not infested but the spiders do like to get up right next to your face...)

"Oh my gosh this door is impossible!" Sam exclaimed

I couldn't say anything I was breathless. We sat there just trying to regain our breath when all of a sudden the door came crashing down on the floor. Standing there was Sora and Roxas.

"SORA!" I exclaimed. I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

Sam stood up blushing madly. " H- hi Roxas." Sam stuttered.

"Are you okay, Namine?" Roxas asked.

Sam shook her head. Roxas held out his hand, but Sam was too amazed to realized he was trying to help her up off the floor.

"Oh come on I won't bite." He laughed.

Sam took his hand. She was still blushing deeply. She finally met Roxas and he seemed well exactly like she always dreamed. Sam looked at me and smiled. We laughed. We had been together this whole time and didn't even know it.

"What's so funny?" Both Sora and Roxas asked.

We just kept on laughing.

'This was going to be fun.' Sam and I thought.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner long process, you know. Please R&R. Thanks, I'll update soon.**

**XxSandVillageGirlxX: Camp Wildwood is a Girl Scout camp Kaity and I went to for Summer Camp. And I'm sorry I keep butting in the story, I'll try to stop.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends No More

Hi, guys sorry it's taking so long to get the chapters up. Anyway, here is chapter 5, enjoy.

**XxSandVillageGirlxX: Yeah, I'm so sorry it took so long, it's my fault. 'Cause I knew I had to call Kaity to ask her about something, I just never got around to it. I'd say, I'll call her later. (9:00PM) I'll call her tomorrow……. But now, everything's fixed, so it's here. Again, I'm really sorry. Don't yell at Sora's Girl. **

Chapter 5: Friends no more

Sam and I finally got over our laughter. Sam said her good-byes and went off with Roxas. I smiled and waved goodbye. I turned around to tell Sora something, but he wasn't there.

"Sora, this isn't funny. Where'd you go!?" I exclaimed.

Meanwhile……..

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

Namine looked up at him.

"You know I was thinking when Sora told me that Kairi was gone I thought I had lost you too. I don't know how you guys are here but I'm glad you are." He said smiling.

'_How did Kairi die? Why are Kaity and I like them? How did all of this happen?' _Sam thought to herself.

"Namine? Hello? Earth to Namine." Roxas said.

Namine looked up and laughed. Roxas just stared at her in amazement. Namine just kept laughing. After awhile she finally stopped.

"Jeez, Namine what is it with you and laughing today?" he asked

"I'm sorry its just something that Kairi told me and you reminded me of it." She said with a smile.

"Namine, I missed you a lot." Roxas said. Namine looked up at him. Her smile faded. She took off running.

Back with me…..

"Sora, come on." I said whining.

Suddenly somebody jump on top of me. I turned over to see who it was.

"SORA!!!!!" I yelled.

He jumped off me laughing his head off. I glared at him with the look saying, You-are-so-dead. He stopped laughing and ran like never before. I laughed and chased after him. Before I took like 2 steps I ran into someone ok so my head ran into them.

" Hey watch it!" I exclaimed rubbing the front of my head. I looked up to see Sam kneeled down next to me. She had tears rolling down her face.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked

"Why Kaity, why were we chosen to be here!?" she asked.

" I don't know, Sam." I said calmly.

She started to cry harder. I sat up and put my arm around she shoved me off. I started at her.

"Why did you bring me here Kaity?" she asked me.

"You think I chose to be here? Do you think I wanted to be separated from you? Do you think I wanted to be Kairi?" I yelled at her.

"You know that you wanted to get away from your life. You wanted to be away from all the fights. You wanted to be in your own virtual reality!" she yelled back at me.

I stared at her. How could she say something like that? She was one of my best friends.

" S-Sam" I was cut off

"Don't talk to me anymore." She said. She got up and walked away.

I stared at her. She has never yelled before, she was always a calm person. Sam and I are really tight. We have never gotten into a fight before. I sat their tears streaming down my face. Our friendship was no more.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Yeah, sorry this was another depressing chapter. I don't know I just felt like it. I had a lot of trouble writing this one so you know it was a lot of work. Umm anyway, R&R please Thanx.


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Piece of Home

**XxSandVillageGirlxX: ****Okay, Kaity decided to make my life miserable and put 50-fricken' Japanese sayings in here, so I'll put the English translation after it. Oh, and from now on, if I put an author's note, I'm going to put SVG because I have way too long of a little to type it 50-fricken times for the translations. Okay, now go read and be happy that I put these translations in for you. Read it, ****now**

**Sora's Girl: ****Hinata! Stop being mean to the readers! Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Chapter 6: A little piece of home 

Sora ran over to me.

"Jeez, Kairi one second your laughing the next your crying." He said. (A/N: Talk about your mod swings. Hehehehe) I just sat there. I still couldn't believe Sam and me got into a fight.

"Come on, Kai. Stop crying." He said.

But I couldn't I just couldn't. I just lost one of my best friends.

"S-Sora can I be alone for awhile?" I asked.

He nodded and got up and started to walk away then.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" He asked.

I nodded and he walked off.

I got up and with tears still in my eyes walked to the outskirts of town. I sat on the grass and looked up to the clouds it was late in the afternoon so the sub was set perfectly in the sky. Cloud watching always made me calm for some reason.

Meanwhile…….

"Kaity. Sam!" Chloe yelled. There was no response.

"Uh, they must be out somewhere." She said. She went to my TV and noticed it on.

"That's weird." Chloe said

She looked down at the PS2 that was on.

"Ummm, ok." She said confused "Well, I'm sure Kaity wouldn't mind if I-"

"Yes, Kaity would mind if you played her video game!" I yelled.

"Ino, where are you?" Chloe asked confused.

"Cloud watching. How did you get into my house Hinata?" I asked

"Well, ano…. you see I, ano….. Well, why are you here at 9:00 at night anyway?" she asked. (**SVG: **ummm, when Americans would say umm, or uhhhh, Japanese say ano)

"First of all what are you doing at my house at 9:00 in the morning? Second of all I'm in my video game. Any other questions?" I explained.

Chloe stared at the TV for about 5 minutes. Then started to laugh.

"How many packets of Smarties have you had today, Ino?" she asked laughing.

"57, but that's besides the point, I'm not lying, I seriously am in the game, watch this." I said.

I got up from the ground and looked up to the sky and waved.

"Well, come on I'm waiting." She said.

"Baka! Look at the TV!" I exclaimed. (**SVG: **idiot, stupid, dumbass, ect.)

She looked to the TV and stared in amazement. I was waving, and when Chloe looked at the TV, Kairi was waving, the exact same way.

"Nani sono kikei, Ino!" Chloe exclaimed in Japanese (SVG: What the freak, Ino?)

"Hinata, shatto sono naraku ue ken sutoppu hassei oite houjin!" I yelled back at her. (A/N: This is not an author's note but Chloe, I looked this up in a Japanese to English dictionary so if you change it I will kill you got it. Good ill shatto sono naraku now hehehehe) (SVG: [ I….hate….you… Hinata, shut the hell up and stop speaking in Japanese) (A/N: Awww, but it's fun!) (**SVG:** Shut up and get back to the story) (A/N: …….Fine)

"Keh, you're one to talk, but fine. How'd you get in there and where's Sam?" she asked.

"Well, umm its really complicated I'll tell you later. Anyway Sam's here but me and her kind of aren't talking so, you know." I explained.

But by the time Chloe was crying anime-style.

"You're lucky. I want to enter Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess!" She whined. (**SVG: **Although I would probably die in two seconds without a sword and shield…… and bombs, actually, I would die _from _ the bombs. )

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Besides I needed someone to watch the house while I'm gone." I said smiling.

"So now I'm a house maid? Fine, I'll do it, I guess." She said.

"And yes, you can use my computer." I said glumly.

She lifted her head with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hinata." I said but she had already run off.

"Otaku noroi baka." I said shaking my head. (**SVG: **you stupid idiot)

I decided to go back to town and catch up with Sora.

Yeah, I know that I was speaking in Japanese most of the time but hey, its fun. Anyway, Chloe don't kill me, okay? Next chapter coming soon. So for now buai ken onshuu or in other words rate and review! 

SVG: I hate you Kaity. I need a nice big cup of jasmine tea, yes, that would be very nice…. Oh, and (I'm such a hypocrite ) gomenasai (I'm sorry) for earlier, I was in a bad mood. Review and tell us if you know what that means!


	7. Chapter 7: A weird experience

Ok, sorry this took so long. I had band camp for two weeks and I was at my grandma's house. Enjoy chapter 7. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 

Chapter 7: A weird experience

I walked back to town looking for Sora. It was getting late and we had to try and find a place to stay. I went to downtown Twilight Town, but he wasn't there. I checked the train station he wasn't there either. I looked at the usual spot, the Town Square and the Sandlot, but he wasn't there either. Then I remembered one place I hadn't looked. I ran to Town Square, then to the crack in the wall and through the forest. I ended up at a mansion three stories high. I went to the gate and, strangely, it was unlocked.

"Hmm, that's weird." I mumbled to myself.

I went inside the gate into the front lawn and went up to the door and when I got to it the door was opened.

"Ok, he's got to be here!" I exclaimed to myself.

I went inside and went up the staircase. Now another problem appeared, which way to go.

"Enie, minny, miny, mo… ok, that one." I said pointing to the hallway to the left. I walked over to the door and opened it and came into the room that Namine was drawing in Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Well, it took you long enough." A voice said with a chuckle.

I stopped mid-step, looked around, and suddenly felt someone jump on my back. I fell forward and landed face first.

"That's the 50th time that I've landed on my face today!" I exclaimed.

I pushed myself up and turned around to see Sora lying on the floor laughing his head off. I stood there tapping my foot and glaring at him. He looked up at me and stopped laughing. He had this look on his face saying, 'holy-shit-I-am-so-dead'. He smiled his goofy smiled and I just kept glaring at him. He got up and ran out of the room as fast as he could, I followed him. It was game of 'Catch me if you can' (**SVG: **I'm the gingerbread man! No, even better: 'Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm Itachi-san!' Ahahaha! Okay, I'll shut up now). He turned a corner and when I went to follow him he had disappeared. I looked behind me but nobody was there.

"Here, Sora, Sora..." I said in a sinister voice.

Suddenly the lights went out and it was pitch black. It was so dark that you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. I stood still for fear of falling…. again. Then I looked in front of me where a spotlight had appeared. Under the spotlight was Sam covered in blood. Next to her was Chloe also covered in blood.

"Chloe, Sam!" I yelled as I ran to them.

I sat down next to them crying. There was no pulse from either of them they were both dead. I cried my hands over my face. It must have been ten minutes before the lights came back on. Chloe and Sam were gone, but I was still crying. I heard Sora calling my name but I didn't want to respond.

"Kairi!" I heard Sora yell.

He ran next to me.

"Kairi what happened? Who were those to people in front of you?" he asked

I looked up at him could I really tell him? Could I tell him I wasn't really Kairi? No I couldn't it was too soon.

"Those people in front of me were two of my best friends. They were covered in blood and they had no pulse. They were dead, Sora!" I exclaimed.

"Kairi listen there's a machine that was built into the mansion. It shows people there worst fears. But what's weird is it's not been on for years." He said.

I thought for a minute. Who could have turned on the machine? I was praying it wasn't Sora. I just know it wasn't him.

"Hey, Sora, I have a question. It's getting really late where are we going to stay for the night?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would ask." He said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Here's the deal. You must wear this blindfold, okay? It's a surprise." He explained.

"Okay…" I said.

I took the blindfold and tied it over my eyes.

"Now give me your hand." He commanded.

"Sora, I cant see your hand, you idiot. I'm blindfolded, remember?" I said

"Okay, then I'll take your hand, then." He said laughing.

I felt his hand grab mine. He pulled me and I almost fell forward.

"Sora, I'm not going to be dragged half way across who knows where if I'm going to fall every step I take." I said.

"You just have to be difficult don't you? Fine, if you're going to be so worried about tripping…" He said.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"Sora!" I exclaimed laughing.

I felt his pace pick up and the wind run through my hair it felt great. All of it felt great being away from my hectic life getting away from my brother and sister from being yelled at every day for something I didn't do my sister getting away with everything. Being here with Sora was just what's the word: whoa. Welcome to my virtual reality!

"Kairi? Come on earth to Kairi." I heard Sora call.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"We're here ding-dong!" he said laughing.

"Then are you going to put me down?" I asked, disappointed that I couldn't be in Sora's arms longer.

"Oh, yeah right." He said.

He put me down. I couldn't tell what on.

"I'm going to take off the blindfold on the count of three, okay?" he said.

I nodded.

"One, two, three." he said as he ripped off my blindfold.

"Whoa!" I yelled.

Ok this was sort of a fillers chapter next chapter will be better promise.

Buai ken onshuu or rate and review. LMAO

**SVG:** **I hate you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ball?

Here's chapter 8 enjoy. I must thank SVG for the one of my ideas in the story. Anyway, here's chapter 8 enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts 1 or 2. (Unfortunately)

Chapter 8: **Ball?**

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

In front of me was none other than Cinderella's castle.

"Sora! This is, but how did you… oh my gosh!" I exclaimed

"Kairi, are you okay?" he asked.

There was silence. I had so many questions in my head. Like how did he get to come here? And the biggest one where was Sam? Sam, I had almost forgotten about our fight, I have to find some way to make it up to her.

"Sora is…" I began, and didn't finish my sentence, but Sora obviously knew what I was going to say.

"Yes, Namine and Roxas are here." Sora said.

"Okay, so how…"

"Oh, come on, Kai, you know me better than that. I have permission!" he exclaimed and then laughed.

"Sorry." I said and smiled at him.

"Well come on let's go." He said.

"Ok I'll race you." I said.

"Yeah right, you can't –"

"Ready set go!" I interrupted and ran.

"Hey wait!" he yelled as he ran.

It felt like I was running for a mile when in reality it was only a yard. But seeing as I was getting tired I guess you could say I was out of shape and of course Sora eventually caught up to me. It was neck and neck the whole way through until the last stretch and I finally got ahead and made it to the castle walls. When I got there I collapsed I could hardly breath. My face was beat red. I couldn't move at all. Maybe racing wasn't such a good idea.

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked.

All I could really do was shake my head. Sora looked down at me with a surprise look on his face.

"Hang on, I'll be right back ok." He said.

I nodded again. He left and I was left lying on the floor catching my breath.

Meanwhile……

"Jeez, Kaity's such an idiot." Chloe said.

"Umm, you know I can hear you right?" I said, still out of breath.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Heh heh." She said rubbing the back of her head. "So tell me again why you raced him?"

"I-gasp-thought that-gasp-it would be-gasp-fun." I said between breaths.

"Yeah well look what happened." She said.

Before I could answer, Sora came back out.

"Kairi can you walk?" he asked.

I had had time to catch my breath so I could move better now so I nodded.

"Okay, come on, give me your hand." He said.

I stretched my hand out, he pulled me up and we walked inside the castle. It was beautiful the stairways were painted gold and the curtains draped along them were silver. The castle walls were painted plain white with gray stripes. It was all magnificent

"Kairi, they'll show you where you're sleeping tonight." He said pointing over to two maids.

I nodded and walked over to them. They curtseyed then showed me to my room. My room was on the fifth floor and was fit for a queen. They left me to check it out. Then I had just remembered that I didn't have a change of clothes. I was freaking out when all of a sudden my door opened standing out side it were the two maids that showed me to my room and Sam. We looked at each other then disconnected our eye contact. The maids left and we were left in silence. This was my chance to apologize.

"Sam I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I apologized

"Why are you apologizing I should be. I yelled at you for no reason you were just trying to help and I pushed you away. I'm sorry." She apologized.

We stared at each other for five minutes, then we burst out laughing. We were friends again and I was glad and hoped it stayed that way. While we were laughing the door opened again it was the two maids that had shown us to our room.

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt, mistress, but we were told to tell you that there was a ball tonight." The first maid said quietly.

"BALL!?" we exclaimed together.

"Yes, we have been told to help you with your dresses." The second maid said.

"Alright!" Sam exclaimed.

There was terror in my eyes.

"D-dresses?" I asked.

The maids nodded.

"And makeup, right?" Sam asked.

They nodded again. I almost fainted. I hate dresses, and makeup I never wear makeup it's disgusting. I was terrified.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

"The ball will be at 10:00 tonight we will be back to help you at 8:30 sharp." The first maid explained.

Sam nodded and they left. I fell to the ground.

"Kaity!" Sam exclaimed.

"NO! I refuse to wear a dress no one can make me. And don't even get me started on makeup!" I yelled.

2 hours later……..

I was standing in a dress so the maids could get it ready.

"I hate you, Namine, you know that?" I growled angrily at her.

I could suddenly hear laughter and I knew right away who it was.

"Who's laughing?" Sam asked.

"Tell you in a minute." I said quietly.

The maids had finally finished our dresses and told us to be down stairs in the ballroom in a half an hour. We nodded and they left. I looked up and yelled,

"Chloe, if you don't stop freaking laughing as soon as I get back your dead as a turkey on Thanksgiving Day!" I exclaimed. (**SVG: **WTF?)

"Whatever, I'd like to see you try. At least _I_ don't look like a prep." she said.

"Ah, touché." I said. (A/N: Get your own damn line Kakashi! Hehehehe… sorry, I'll shut up now)

"Um, Chloe?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Chloe said.

"Oh, just checking." She said and smiled sweetly.

I knew what was about to happen Chloe would try and cuss Sam out in Japanese but I stopped her. (A/N: I would have let her except for the fact that I don't like making Hinata life miserable. that much!) (**SVG: **Thank you.)

"Don't you dare, Hinata." I said.

"Awwww!" she wined.

I looked up at the wall and happened to notice the clock.

"Shit we have go Chloe bye." I said.

"Bye Chloe!" Sam exclaimed.

"Bye, Ino. Bye, Thing One!" she said. (A/N: Oh, by the way, Thing One is Sam's nickname.)

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"No" I growled.

"Too bad, let's go." She said, smiling sweetly.

I glared at her with my 'when-this-is-over-you-are-soooo-dead', glare. She smiled then started to walk out the door I followed reluctantly. We went down the hall and were stopped at the stairs.

"You must go down one at a time so we can announce you." The woman explained.

We nodded.

"Ok, you will go first, then you." She said as she pointed to Sam then me.

"But until then while other maidens are being announced. You must be patient an wait." She said sternly.

"Ok?" I said a little confused but ignored it.

"One more thing. What are your last names?" she asked

Sam and I looked at each other we didn't have last names so of course we made them up.

"Mine is Eniman." Sam said.

"Mine is Iriak." I said with much difficulty.

She showed us where we would be sitting and then we waited. The first lady who was called I can't even pronounce her name the second don't even know what the woman said. It went on and on and on until Sam was next.

"Miss Namine Eniman." The lady said.

Sam stood up and walked down the stairs. Sam was wearing a white ball gown, which complimented her very well along with a black stole. (A/N: A stole is that sash that goes across your neck then hangs on your arms.) Sam saw Roxas turn around and look up at her with wide eyes, and her jaw half way to the floor. To be honest, Sam was one of the prettiest people there. Unfortunately the moment was over and it was my turn.

"Damn it." I swore under my breath.

"Miss Kairi Iriak." The lady announced.

I got up to the stairs and started to walk down. I was wearing a light purple dress with a light gray stole. But you know me being a klutz and all, I tripped and fell luckily my hero, and I enthasize hero, caught me.

"Well umm this is awkward." I said smiling.

"Now tell me how did you trip?" Sora asked.

"First put me down second I'm not use to heals." I explained as he put me down.

"I see." He said

We met up with Namine and Roxas. Namine was uncontrollably laughing and Roxas looked like he was about to explode with laughter. I gave Namine "the look" and she stopped. She nudged Roxas telling him to stop.

"Ok Namine Eniman." Roxas said as he looked at Namine.

"Yes and Kairi Iriak. Where did those last names come from?" Sora asked.

"Well you see, ummm, never mind. Come on the music starting." I said quickly.

I grabbed Sora's arm and walked fast to the ballroom.

"By the way, Sora, did you know there was a ball?" I asked.

"Nope." He said sarcastically

"If I wasn't wearing heals you would be dead right now." I said smirking.

"Hey, Kai, guess what?" he asked.

Before I could answer a voice interrupted me.

"Karaoke time!"

Terror visited me once again. I turned to Namine she had the same look on her face.

**Okay, there's chapter 8. I already sent Hinata Chapters 9 and 10, so it shouldn't take that long to update. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: What, me sing? Part 1

Ok, I'm trying to update sooner because I haven't been updating soon enough. Here's Chapter 9&10.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 -goes in a corner and cries, 'cause she doesn't own any Kingdom Hearts-**

**SVG:**** Well, since Ino is having a mental meltdown, I'll finish. Sora's girl does not own Listen to Your Heart, DHT, and if you haven't heard either then-**

**Sora's girl:**** You should have, you loser! **

**SVG:**** Ino, stop being mean! Go back to having a meltdown. Anyway, if you haven't heard them go **

**look them up on YouTube, which she doesn't own either. Ok here's chapter 9. **

Chapter 9: What me sing? Part 1

If there was anything I hated more than girly stuff it was singing in front of a bunch of people. Its not that I don't love to sing its just I don't think I have a good voice. But as long as nobody picks me to sing I wont have to worry right? I relaxed thankful that there was like a one in a million chance I'd be picked. I suddenly heard an evil sounding snicker. The terror visited me again. I looked over at Sam and signaled her to go to the restroom quick.

"Hey, Sora I'll be right back." I told him then left quickly.

Sam did the same and we met up in the bathroom.

"What? Are we going to stand in here the whole time?" she asked.

"Um… yeah." I said like it was obvious.

"Aww, I want to go see people make a fool of themselves!" She whined.

I looked at her curiously.

"Fine, we'll go back." I gave in.

We walked back I was still nervous, but I had to get over it. When we got back in the room someone had just finished a song. I could tell Sam was mad because she gave me the glare, so I gave her the sorry look.

"Okay, we have had a request from and person who doesn't want to be known." The man said in the microphone.

"This person has requested that Miss Namine Eniman and Miss Kairi Iriak sing a song." He announced.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

I looked over at Namine she looked horrified.

"Come on up girls." The man said.

Namine and I reluctantly went up there. We were met by a man he told us that I would be backstage and Namine was up. Namine looked up and cursed at Chloe. I heard an evil snicker.

"You know, Chloe, after this your dead, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know but it'll be worth it." She said laughing.

I shook my head in disappointment. I looked up and I saw the same man explaining something to Sam.

"Okay, got it?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I think." She answered, unsure.

"Good. Here we go!" the man exclaimed into the microphone.

I heard the music start to play and knew right away what it was. Sam took a deep breath then started to sing.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.

You built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little peace of heaven turns to dark." She sang.

I started at her she was amazing. I never really knew she could sing. She never told us anything but holy crap, she was good.

"Listen to your to heart. When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." She continued

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.

They're swept away and there's nothing is what it seems.

The feeling of belonging to your dreams."

"Listen to your to heart. When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."

"And there are voices that want to be heard.

So much to mention but you can't find the words.

The scent of magic, the beauty that's been

When love was wilder than the wind"

"Listen to your to heart. When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."

"Listen to your heart. Immmm……

I don't know where your going, and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." She ended.

The crowd clapped. Roxas was just standing there with his jaw to the floor. I was laughing at him, but then stopped when I realized something: I was next!!

**Okay, so I must apologize for what I said, I'm sorry. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Next chapter, now that Namine as song its my turn, nooooooo!**


	10. Chapter 10: What, me sing? Part 2

**Sora's girl: ****I would like to say something very important…….**

**SVG: ****Well? We're waiting.**

**Sora's girl: ****...……**

SVG: Ino! Say it! 

**Sora's girl:****.……..**

**SVG: ****INO YAMINAKA, YOU SAY IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!**

**Sora's girl: ****………. POPCORN!!! ENJOY CHAPTER 10!!!!**

**SVG: ****HOW THE HELL IS THAT IMPORTANT? GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts, What About Love, or ****Heart.****Okay? Enjoy. **

Chapter 10: What me sing? Part 2

I started to panicked I was going to make a fool of myself in front of Roxas, Sam, the whole crowd, and, worst of all, Sora.

"Okay, and now for Miss Kairi!" the man said.

I started shaking all over. I went up to the microphone and the man explained to me what to do.

"Ok look up there if you don't know the words ok." He said pointing to a screen above me. (**SVG:** You need to know the song, too, to know the tune….)

"Okay, you ready?" he asked.

"NO!" I exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Good. Ok here we go!" he said same as he did with Sam.

The music started to play. It sounded just like Listen to Your Heart, but right away I knew what it was.

"I've been lonely  
I've been waiting for you  
I'm pretending and that's all I can do  
The love I'm sending  
Ain't making it through to your heart" I sang still nervous.

"You've been hiding, never letting it show  
Always trying to keep it under control  
You got it down and you're well  
On the way to the top  
But there's something that you forgot" I continued a little more confident.

"What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday" I sang I was really confident now.

I looked around the room to see Sam staring at me and smiling. She gave me thumbs up and mouthed great job to me. I continued to sing.

"I can't tell you what you're feeling inside  
I can't sell you what you don't want to buy  
Something's missing and you got to  
Look back on your life  
You know something here just ain't right."

"What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you"

"What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you" I finished.

The crowd clapped loudly and whistled. I walked off the stage quickly. When I got down Sam lunged at me giving me a great big hug. Roxas was right behind her. I gave me a high five.

"Great job, Kairi!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, you did good." Roxas commented.

"Thanks, guys. Um, where is Sora?" I asked.

"Well, um, you see." Namine said.

"Yes, yes, go on." I said waving my hand.

"He left." Namine said.

Ok so the songs in these chapters are two of my favorite 80's songs. I grew up listening to them. So.…. yeah I'll update soon R&R. 

**SVG: ****I'm sorry if a few of the lyrics are wrong, but I couldn't find a video with the song on YouTube. I must have looked for 10 minutes. But a few wrong lyrics aren't gonna kill ya, are they? That would kinda suck if they did…….. XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Gone Again

I've been really busy so if I don't update sooner than I usually do, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. Wow I'm hyper. I had way to many Smarties today. Okay, here's chapter 11, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. (Wow that is really troublesome to write!) ****SVG: **

Chapter 11: Gone Again

"Left?" I asked.

"Yeah, he left right after your performance." Sam said.

"He said he had to get something really important." Roxas explained. "And to meet him up in your room." Roxas finished.

"Umm, okay." I said confused.

I told Namine I'd see her later and headed up stairs. Has I was about to take my first step I tripped.

"DAMN IT! THAT'S THE THOUSANDTH TIME!!" I yelled.

Everybody stopped dancing a looked at me. I rubbed the back of my head and laughed I slipped away rather quickly. I went up the stairs. I eventually got to my room and opened the door. Sora was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Sora." I said cheerfully.

Unfortunately he didn't seem cheerful.

"Hey, Kai." He mumbled I had to strain to here him.

"Sora, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Kairi, I have to tell you something." He said quietly.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked again.

"The king he-" Sora stopped for a second. "He asked me for his help." He explained.

"What's going on Sora?" I asked a little curious.

"A war broke out Kairi, and he wants me and Roxas to help him." He explained.

"Roxas too?"

Sora nodded.

"Have you told Roxas yet?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"When are you going to tell him? You need to soon, you know." I said.

"I know, I will. I just wanted to tell you first." Sora said, sounding very depressed about leaving.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"What time?"

He didn't say anything.

"Sora, come on, please tell me." I said desperately .

"I have to leave in a half an hour." He said sadly.

"Well, then what are you doing here? You have to go get ready, you lazy bum!" I exclaimed.

He laughed.

"Hey that's the second time I made you laugh!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Some how I knew you weren't going to take this seriously." He said smiling.

"Well, you better get going. And I'm serious this time go, go!" I said, still smiling.

He smiled.

"I'll see you later, Kai." Sora said.

I smiled he started to walk to the door but stopped when he got to me. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He left smiling. I stood their eyes wide. (Like this O.O) I fell down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling smiling ear to ear. I heard a knock at the door. I went to go open the door but unfortunately forgot I was wearing heals; thus, falling on my face once more. (A/N: Ok I know this is getting old so I'll try to stop using it.)

"Damn it." I mumbled

I tore off my high heals and went to answer the door. Sam was standing there looking really confused.

"Umm, Sam are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Roxas rushed out of the room like there was no tomorrow!" she said confused.

"Well, I guess he didn't tell you then." I said.

"Tell me what?" she asked curiously.

"Sora and Roxas have been asked by the king to help him." I explained.

She just looked confused.

"Sam, a war has broke out. The king needs their help." I finished.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Well Sora just now told me. I don't think he knew until just now." I explained.

"That's probably a good reason…..I guess." She said rubbing the back of her head.

I looked up at the clock; it was 11:00.

"Umm, Sam, don't you think we should hit the hay?" I asked nodding towards the clock.

She looked up and nodded. We got ready for bed and has I was about to turn out the light. When

Sam asked me something.

"Hey Kaity?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"When are they leaving?" she asked.

"Oh yeah they just now left actually." I said.

"He didn't even say goodbye." She mumbled to herself.

"Sam don't worry knowing Roxas, he'll be fine, okay?" I said smiling.

She smiled back. I turned off the light next to me and she turned off hers. I laid my head down but instead I felt something hard. I heard Sam start to snore.

"Baka." I said.

I turned on the light by my bedside. I heard Sam stir just a little bit but then went back to sleep. I lifted up my pillow to see a gold box lying there. I looked at it curiously. Under the box was a piece of paper. I took the paper out from under the box and read it; it was from Sora!

_Dear Kai,_

_Sorry I left so soon. Hope you're not mad at me, but just in case you are I left you a gift. Nah, I'm just kidding I was going to give it to you anyway. So here you are._

_Sora._

Once again I looked at the box. I picked it up and opened it. When I opened it there was a gold chain in it with a heart shaped locket. On the front of the heart it said, 'Love is forever'. I opened it up and inside was a picture of Kairi and Sora. A tear fell down my cheek. He had given this to me because he thinks I'm Kairi. How could I tell him I'm not her? I sat on my bed staring at the picture. An hour later I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find my pillow wet.

"Damn, did I really cry that hard?" I asked myself.

I looked over at where Sam had been sleeping, but she wasn't there. Instead there was a note on the bed I went over to read it.

"If you ever want to see your friend again bring the locket to the middle of the hill behind the castle." I read. "What the hell?!"

I went over to the nightstand and picked up the locket. I opened it and looked at the picture.

"What's so important about this locket?" I asked myself.

I looked at the picture. Then wondered if there might be something on the back of the picture. I took it out and turned it over on the back it said "three-five-eight-seven-four" (**SVG: **2-3-1: twenty-three is number one! Know what that's from? Review!). I wondered what that meant. I stared at it but before I got a chance to carefully examine it there was a loud knock at the door………

Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I updated imp REALLY SORRY!!! But school as started here and a lot of personal stuff as been going on so I'm trying to get these to Hinata as soon as possible. Ok R&R please.

**XxSandVillageGirlxX: ****Yeah, part of this is my fault, too. I haven't been able to get on the computer, so I haven't been able to get to this. But I'm trying to get on the computer in the morning since my bus doesn't' come until 8:30, so I'll try to get these in sooner. It took so long this time because **_**somebody**_** (cough INO cough) had to go off on a cruise for a week when I still had editing questions to ask her. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so here.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kidnapped!

**Here's chapter 12, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 12: Kidnapped!

"Who is it?" I asked suspiciously.

There was no answer. I pondered if I should open the door. If it was someone bad I had no way of defending myself. On the other hand, if it was someone I new I could use his or her help. I was really nervous. I had made my decision. I walked towards the door. Very carefully I opened it up. I closed my eyes when I heard the kind voice of the maid. I opened them and smiled at her.

"Good morning, miss. I just came to make your bed." She explained.

"Oh thank you." I replied.

She started to go towards my bed.

"Ummm, excuse me." I said.

She looked back at me.

"By any chance have you seen the girl that shared this room with me?" I asked.

"No, miss." She replied.

I bowed my head.

"However there was a strange man that said he was her father. He said she had run away from home and needed to find her." She explained.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed.

She bowed but I didn't notice because I had run down the hall to go and find Sam. I ran out the front doors and looked for a way to get behind the castle. (It was a fenced castle so I guess you have to exit it then go behind it.) I saw a little path off to the side and followed it. A few minutes later I was behind the castle. I saw the hill and started to run up it. As soon as I got to the top I saw Sam tied to the tree and two guys standing there guarding her.

"Ahhh, I see you came, Kairi." A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a man with white hair black eyes wearing a black trench coat. I didn't recognize him for awhile, but when it finally clicked, I felt a cold shiver go throughout my body.

"Ansem." I mumbled.

I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"All I want is that locket around your neck." He explained.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"That can be arranged, my dear." He said.

"Yeah, well just try it!" I exclaimed.

"Temper, temper, temper. We wouldn't want Miss Namine to get hurt, now would we?" he asked in a cruel voice.

I had heard enough I was ready to punch him in the face; unfortunately I had no weapon I started to panicked I was searching every where for something. I looked down at my empty hands.

'_Guess my fists are all I've got.'_ I thought.

I ran towards him with my hands clenched. I got close to him and tried to punch him in the gut, but he kicked me in the stomach and then pined me to the ground.

"That was a really bad move if you would have just given the locket we would have let you go and we would be on our way. But you had to go a make it difficult." He said.

I tried to get up but I couldn't move; I was trapped.

"Now how will I kill you?" he asked himself.

I was crying by now; I didn't want to die. Especially not in the a world that's not real! But what was I going to do? I couldn't move and Ansem was about to kill me!

"Ah, yes this will be quick and simple." He said smiling.

He lifted up the blade in his hands and laughed.

"Goodbye, Kairi!" he said loudly.

**Ok, I guess you probably hate my cliffhangers, but you'll get over it.**

**SVG:**** Ino, why do you have to be so mean?**

**Sora's girl:**** Hey, I learned from the best. **

**SVG:**** Yeah, sure... HEY WAIT A MINUTE! INO YAMINAKA, YOU'RE DEAD. **

**Sora's girl:**** Okay, while I try to run from Hinata you guys rate and review ok bye! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP.**

**XxSandVillageGirlxX: ****I'm not that mean, am I? I SAID NO COOKIES, PLURRRRRRRRRR!**


	13. Chapter 13: Gone

Sora's girl: Ok, I finally escaped the clutches of Hinata long enough to write these next two chapters, so enjoy!

SVG: INO YAMINAKA, GET THE HELL BACK HERE!!!

Sora's girl: Shit! Got to go, HINATA I'M SORRY!!!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. (Wow that is really troublesome to write!) ****SVG: **

Chapter 13: Gone 

Ansem raised his blade over my head. I prepared for the worst.

"Goodbye, Kairi!" he exclaimed.

I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to come, but it never did. I pondered for a few seconds if I should open my eyes. I lifted one, then the other, and couldn't believe it. Standing over me was my hero.

"SORA!" I exclaimed.

He turned around long enough to smile at me then went back to Ansem, who was on the ground, obviously kicked over by Sora..

"Hello, Sora." Ansem said menacingly, getting up.

"Leave her alone." Sora said angrily.

I could tell that he was really mad.

"Now, where have I heard those words before?" Ansem asked smiling evilly. "Oh, yes, now I remember. Those were the exact words you said before I killed her the first time." (**SVG: **Is it just me, or does that sound really odd? oO)

Sora glared at him then raised his keyblade, and so began the battle between Ansem and Sora. Before I could do anything to help I felt somebody grab my arm. I looked to see who it was.

"Roxas, Namine!" I said, surprised.

"Come on, I'll explain everything later." Roxas almost yelled.

I nodded, startled and he grabbed my arm and Namine and he dragged us towards the castle. Once inside, he took us up the stairs to our room.

"Okay, you girls stay here Sora and I have to go and fight Ansem. _Stay here_!" He said firmly.

Reluctantly I nodded and so did Namine. Roxas was just about to leave when……..

"ROXAS!" Namine screamed suddenly.

He turned around only to be clobbered by Namine's hug (**SVG:** Come on, admit it, I was not the only one who thought Ansem was right behind him And then was like -- when I read this sentence.).

"Please be careful." She said, crying.

Roxas returned the hug and smiled. "I'll be back Namine, don't worry." He said embracing her.

He let go and ran out the door, leaving Namine to drop to the floor, sobbing. I ran to her to comfort her.

"Sam, he'll be back." I said a little shakier than I probably should have but it calmed her for the moment. _'Still you have to wonder, will they really be ok?'_ I thought.

"I'm worried too, but you have to have faith that they'll be back." I said I suddenly felt the hot tears run down my face. Sam turned around and hugged me back.

"I don't think they'll be back." She said crying

"Samantha, what's up with you? Stop being a stupid 'look-on-the-bad-side' person and start believing they'll be back!" I exclaimed sternly.

She looked at me and nodded, tears still running down her face. A few nail biting hours later of talking nervously of how Sora and Roxas could beat Ansem, trying to sleeping, and debating whether we should really follow Roxas's orders and stay in the room or go out and try to help them, we saw our door open standing there was Roxas almost covered up to his head in dirt and blood. Sam looked up and smiled as tears ran down her face. She ran up to him and once again he was clobbered by her hug.

"Ah, Namine that hurts!" Roxas exclaimed laughing.

I sat there waiting for Sora to walk in, but he didn't. I began to worry. Tears started to run down my face I fell to the floor my hands covered over my face. I could hear Sam and Roxas calling my name but I didn't want to listen. Then, suddenly, the only thing I saw was darkness.

Sora's girl: Okay, so once again it's a cliffy, WHO FLIPPIN CARES!!!

**SVG: Uhhhhh……….no one. I am going to KILL YOU!!!!**

**Sora's girl: Why might I ask?**

**SVG: BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID E-MAIL YOU SENT ME!!!!** **(three months ago )**

**Sora's girl: Oh, hehehehe. Got to go, hopefully I'll survive her wrath… again. R&R please! Byez**


	14. Chapter 14: Together

**SVG: I'm (not that) sorry to say that Ino is unavailable right now, but please enjoy her story and don't worry she's in good hands……………. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 14: Together.**

I dropped to the floor, my hands over my eyes, crying. I could here Sam and Roxas calling my name but I didn't want to listen. My head started to spin then suddenly…….. it was dark.

"KAIRI!" Sam yelled as she ran over to what looked to be the lifeless body of me and knelt down. "Kairi, come on, wake up!"

Roxas walked over to where Sam was and looked down at me. He bent down and picked me up bridal style (Remember, I**don't**like Roxas. This is a KairixSora and a NaminexRoxas fanfic. Don't freak out, I'm not _totally_ bipolar……HINATA! STOP CHANGING MY A/Ns! **SVG**: P ) He laid me on the bed then turned to Namine.

"Namine, we should go." Roxas said calmly.

Namine looked at him.

"Will she be okay?" she asked

"She'll be fine, but we have to go and give her some rest" he said.

Reluctantly she went with him. I laid there feeling like I was dead but alive (does that make sense?, If not sorry. TT).

I had no memory of what had just happened. I could tell I was black out but I didn't know where I was or even who I was at the time. I could tell I had been gone for awhile. However when I finally woke up I had to look around. Then I remembered where I was I remembered what had happened. The battle how Sora had saved me and how Roxas brought me and Sam back. (**SVG**: Roxas brought Sam and _I_ back. **Sora's girl**:_ punches Hinata Me and Sam_. Know what that's from? Review!).

Once again the burning tears visited me. I put my hands over my face. I couldn't believe he wasn't coming back. I was crying so hard I didn't here my door open. I sat there crying not caring about anything that would happen right then and there. My eyes where closed shut and they weren't coming open for anything or anyone.

I sat there balling my eyes out when I suddenly felt my hands being taken off my face. My eyes where still shut but has soon as my hands where taken off they shot wide opened. As soon as I saw who it was more tears ran down my face. Standing there was Sora! He looked at me with a smile that could have melted the famous Xemous cold heart. In one leap I clobbered him with a hug. Tears drenching his shirt. He returned the hug and smiled.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Where sniff were sniff you?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Sora?" I asked.

Silence.

"Sora?!" I exclaimed.

Silence.

"SO-" I was cut off by lips, Sora's lips!

He kissed me passionately and I returned it with more passion. We only broke for air. He smiled and looked up at me. (**SVG**: …………………….oO)

"Did you get the locket?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes, I did." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Good, you'll need it." He said smiling.

He grinned more (if possible), then kissed me on my forehead.

**SVG: Okay, well did you like it? Good. Unfortunately, Ino in the hospital and should be there for two days. Okay I have to go make sure she's not totally dying so she can write more, bye! R&R.**

**The ****real**** SVG (lawl): Hey, if anyone can tell me why it always says 'Please wait' when I go to my account page to try and change something and doesn't do anything, can you…..tell me? 'Cause it's really annoying. Thanks! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15: Damn it, Sam not again!

**Sora's girl: Okay, I'm finally out of the hospital. I STILL HAVE ONLY A FEW REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**SVG: Calm down, you don't need to have a tantrum.**

**Sora's girl: growls Me? Throw a tantrum? WHAT ABOUT YOU!!! I'M IN A FULL BLOWN BODY CAST BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND YOUR TELLING ME NOT TO HAVE A TANTRUM!!!!!!!**

**SVG: Ummm, well -cough- -cough- Lets begin the chapter, shall we? **

Chapter 15: Damn it, Sam not again! 

I looked at Sora really confused. Why would I need the locket? It just seemed pretty and that was about it. His sapphire blue eyes met 'my' emerald green eyes.

"Why will I need it?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said smirking.

"Sora!" I whined.

He laughed. I really was confused now but I didn't have a chance to ask anything else because my door opened.

"Sora we need to leave soon!" Roxas exclaimed, panting.

"You serious?" Sora asked.

"Wait, what? Leave?!" I exclaimed.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER!!!" Roxas yelled.

"No, not exactly." Sora said calmly.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"Sora, you idiot. You haven't told her?!" Roxas yelled loudly.

"No, I haven't!" Sora yelled back.

I was really mad and confused now!

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUDGE MONKEYS IS GOING ON!!!" I yelled.

(A/N: Fudge monkeys is a term I use so yeah it's a substitute for umm well you know. **SVG:** Stealer…)

They both looked at me in pure terror. I stared at them my bangs drooping in front of my eyes, which were burning with fire.

"Kai, I- I have to leave again." He said quietly.

I looked at him. My eyes softened then tears. (damn tears burn like hell!)

"Where to now?" I asked through tears.

"To fight Ansem's army. I…………I might not come back." He said slowly.

"I want to come with you." I said, almost at once.

"Kairi, it's too dangerous!" Roxas said

"I DON'T CARE! I WONT STAY HERE!!" I yelled.

"Kairi, you can come as far as Traverse Town but that's it!" Sora said sternly.

I reluctantly agreed. Sam walked into the room I could tell she was holding back tears.

"You girls get ready; we'll be back in ten minutes." Roxas said.

We nodded and the boys left. I looked over at Sam.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She only nodded. No more was said we spent the next ten minutes in silence. The boys returned and we headed out. We thanked Cinderella for letting us stay then we left. (**SVG: **Wtf?)

"Girls, I'm sorry we have to leave." Roxas said.

Nothing.

"We promise as soon as the wars over, we'll come back." Sora said.

I wasn't so sure about that. I mean, this is Ansem we're talking about. He as Organization Thirteen with him. They could die!

"How do you know you'll come back?" Sam asked quietly.

We all looked at her. Roxas looked like he was about to break down. Nothing more was said on our whole journey (which was done magically flying [hint hint, I you don't know what the asters is for, scroll down to the end of the page….I don't know why this is here, you should know….oh well) and trust me, that was pretty boring; it was a long way to Traverse Town, but after a few hours we finally arrived. The boys took us to the hotel; there we met up with Leon and Yufi. When we got there, we found out Leon was going with the boys.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Yufi asked.

"We have no idea." Leon replied.

"But we will be back!" Roxas said sternly.

This time it was Sam's turn to run away in tears. I tried to run after her but Yufi stopped me.

"Let Roxas handle it." She said.

"Okay." I said slowly.

Roxas ran after her. Now, if you knew Sam very well you would know that it's almost impossible to catch her when she ran. Still Roxas wouldn't give up. Sam ran him half way across Traverse Town before she finally stopped.

"Namine, please wait!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Why? So my heart can break more?" Sam asked.

"Namine, why do you do that? You know I love you and if anything happens to you I would die!" he explained.

"T-this isn't about m-me! I kn-know you w-won't come back!" she choked. (**SVG:** Great faith…)

"How do you know?" He asked

"Roxas, somebody's going to die. I had a dream about it. There was a girl crying over a motionless body. I couldn't tell who it was but I know it's either you or Sora!" She explained

Sam cried harder and dropped to her knees. Roxas looked at her his eyes softened and he walked over to her. He held Sam's chin up with his hand.

"You really think I would do that to you?" He asked.

"Roxa-" She was cut off.

Roxas placed his lips on Sam's and kissed her.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." He said gently.

"I know." She replied.

They returned back to the hotel together.

"Namine!" I exclaimed and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Leon told the guys that they better get going.

"Kai, please I'm sorry I have to leave again." Sora apologized.

"Sora, I swear if you don't come back I'll bring you back to life, clone you, and kill all your clones." I said sternly.

"Hahaha, very funny. I'll be back." He said.

"I love you, Sora." I said then kissed him. "You better go."

With that, the boys were off and we were left at the hotel. Yufi headed down to the kitchen and started to make dinner. (A/N: Hey it's a hotel there has to be a kitchen somewhere, right? **SVG:** Um, no….) Sam and I went to our rooms to unpack, which didn't take long, all we had was a shirt and pants and that's about it.

"Girls, dinners ready. Come on." Yufi yelled from down the hall.

We said we be there in a minute. Yufi told not to let our food get cold. We agreed.

"This really sucks I want to kick Ansem's fat ass so bad." I said angrily.

Sam laughed then went downstairs. I followed and went to dinner. We ate in silence neither girl said a word. Then we went to bed.

"Night, Sam." I said.

"Night, Kaity." She said back.

I turned out the lights and went to sleep. As I slept, I dreamt about Sora and I.

_------------------------_

_"Kaity, are you awake?" A voice asked._

_"Yeah, I've been awake for awhile. I couldn't sleep knowing you were in danger, Sora." I replied._

_"You know you could have used the locket if you wanted to." Sora replied._

_"Yeah but I would have missed you more." I said as I leaned against his chest._

_"Just remember. You'll need that locket." He said kissing my forehead._

_I sighed and curled up against him. _

_Then suddenly it all disappeared._

---------------------------

I sat straight hearing glass break I was breathing hard and had sweat pouring down my face. I flipped on the light only to see Sam gone and glass all over the floor and her bed.

"Sam!" I yelled.

Why was she always the one getting captured. I ran outside to find Yufi. When I found her she was very confused and worried.

"Kairi, did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I woke up to find glass over the floor and Namine is missing. I think she as been captured!" I exclaimed.

**Sora's girl: Okay, I had to write this thing over twenty flipping times. So be happy! Okay I'm calm. All right there are only five chapters left so I'm kind of depressed. **

**SVG: Okay, guys. R&R please. whispers She's a little temperamental right now.**

**Sora's girl: I AM NOT!! JUST BECAUSE THOSE DAMN COCKROACH INFESTED CABINS AND PERVERTED MOSQUITOES GAVE ME A THOUSAND BUG BITES DOESN'T MEAN I'M TEMPERAMENTAL!!!!!**

**SVG: sweat drop See what I mean? Anyway, oh my gosh! The chapter's actually kinda long for once!**

**Sora's Girl: What do you mean _kinda_**? **I worked my butt off on this! It fills up 7 pages on Microsoft Word!**

**SVG: If you count all the one-line talking…….. (meaning the talking takes up one line, there's a lot of talking, it takes up a lot of lines, but doesn't take that long to read)**

**Sora's Girl: ……………touché. **

**SVG: -smirk-**

**Editor's Note's (SVG)**

**Alright, Kaity decided not to tell me how they got there. And when I called her, she gave me the job and figuring out how to get there. So Kaity, if you don't like it, do it yourself next time. P**

**P.S. I dunno why I'm telling you guys this, but I want to put it on here. -sigh- No chocolate for you, Kaity. So close, but you didn't capitalize Roxas's and Namine's name a couple times. And you has a few grammar errors. Oh, I am so cruel. P**

**(I promised her a bar of dark chocolate if she could send me a chapter with no mistakes)**


	16. Chapter 16: The truth revealed!

**Sora's girl: Alright. I'm really proud of this chapter so please tell me how it is! Here's chapter sixteen! HEY MY BUG BITES ARE STILL HERE SO I'M HAVING AN EMO ****PHASE RIGHT NOW.**

**SVG: Um….wtf, Ino? Oh and by the way people, she's not really emo. We (our friends) say we're emo when we're depressed or something's (usually stupid) happened, such as bug bites. This is for all the people that would take her literally. But she's not, don't worry. I'd kill her if she was. **

**Sora's Girl: Too late for that, you already put me in the hospital!**

**SVG: Right, well um. On with the fanfic!**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Truth Revealed!**

"Captured?" Yufi asked, confused.

"Yes, I just told you this. There was glass all over the floor and Sam wasn't in her bed!" I exclaimed.

Then I suddenly remembered what Sora told me once in life and another in a dream.

_"You'll need that locket"_

"The locket!" I exclaimed then ran to the room.

I opened my nightstand ignoring the pain in my feet from the glass. I opened the locket to find a

picture of not me and Sora but Sam and me at camp!

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

I closed the locket and hoped that this would work. if not I'm dead!

"Show me Samantha!" I yelled.

I opened it up and there was Sam hanging from chains. Tears down her face.

"Shit, Sam how did you get like this?" I asked myself.

I ran outside and told Yufi. She pointlessly told me we had to go find her. I agreed and we went outside of the hotel. Now you guys know that this is never easy and you're right. The moment we got outside I got knocked out and so did Yufi. (A/N: Fun more falling!) I woke up to find myself dangling from chains.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled

"Again with the temper, Kairi." I heard a low voice say.

"Who are you? Show yourself coward!" I yelled.

"Now, now don't call people names." The voice said.

Out of the shadows I could see whom the voice belong to: the bastard Ansem. Goody, he's here to. Could this get any worse!

"Ansem, you asshole!" I yelled.

"Now, Kairi, or should I say Kaity? We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He said with a smirk.

Terror visited me again. I just had to ask didn't I?

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"That's not important. What is important right now is the fact that Sora and Roxas are on their way here. Now when they get here they'll find you and the lovely Namine or would you feel

more comfortable with me calling her Sam?" he said smirking.

Holy crap, I hate that smirk! I just want to slap it right off his face.

"When they see you, they'll try and rescue you. I will step out and tell them about your little secret. You don't want that now do you? Anyway, when they realize you lied to them they'll reject you and then I'll kill you." he said laughing.

"And why do you want kill us?" I asked.

"Simple you're in my way. I want the kingdom hearts and you're the only two in my way."

"How?" I asked.

"Well if Sora and Roxas are in love there heart is blocked with a power that makes the heart untouchable by darkness. So, once you girls are gone there heart will let go and I can make them into heartless." Ansem explained.

"You think you know everything about the heart but you don't!" I exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" Ansem asked.

"What where your exact words? Oh yeah. One who knows nothing can understand nothing! Sora doesn't leave anybody behind not even people who have...who have--" I couldn't say it.

It was to painful to realize what I had done to him. I mean I really did love the guy but he would never forgive me.

"At a loss of words miss?" Ansem asked smirking.

Tears rolled down my face. I was so mad at my self I wasn't supposed to be a D.I.D (Damsel In Distress), I was supposed to be a tomboy get yourself out of any situation. I hated this. I wanted to scream so bad. I wanted to tell the truth about everything. I opened my mouth to scream.

Suddenly it went dark.

I woke up again in the same situation.

"Ah, your awake. I'm surprised. Your just in time to see your boyfriend walk in." Ansem said.

I looked down at my locket, praying it would work without me having to actually open it.

"Show me Sora." I whispered.

To my relief, I didn't need to open it. The locket opened on it's own and showed me Sora about to walk into the door. I looked up to see Sora walking in the door.

"Kairi!" I heard him yell.

"Namine!!!" I heard Roxas yell too.

I heard Sam yelling at Roxas. I saw him racing toward her. I saw Leon rescue Yufi. ??? Then I remembered it was a trap. Any second now Ansem would pop out and reveal Sam and I's secret.

"Roxas, Sora, don't! It's a trap!!" I yelled

Too late. Ansem stepped out from the dark ominous portal that appeared in front of me with a grin. Roxas looked really tired and Sora looked like he was really pissed off.

"Hello, boys." Ansem said. (A/N: Ah it's Michael Jackson! Hehehehe sorry. No offense to fans)

"For the last time, Ansem. Let them go, they're not apart of this!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, but they're the whole reason I'm here. You see Roxas and Sora you have been deceived." Ansem exclaimed.

"YOU LIAR!!" Sam exclaimed.

Wait Sam was awake since when? I looked at her tears pouring down her face. She hadn't heard the plan she didn't know Ansem knew our secret.

"Ah, miss Namine or should I say, Sam. I'm not the liar perhaps we should tell Roxas about your secret." Ansem said smiling.

"What are you talking about she has nothing to hide!" he exclaimed.

"ANSEM I SWEAR YOU SAY A WORD I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T HURT THEM LIKE THAT!!!" I yelled.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot about you Kairi, or should I say Kaity!" He exclaimed

"I swear if you say a-" I was cut off by a sudden pain in my head.

I screamed and I heard Sam scream too. It was unbearable. I started to feel myself changing back. I looked at my feet and saw them changing back into my plain white tennis shoes. Kairi's pink dress was gone and my T-shirt and jeans were back. Then. I was back to normal plain Kaity and Sam as well. I looked at Ansem who was laughing. I swear I could have punched him in the face at that moment. I looked at Sora and Roxas they were in complete shock. Now was the time I had to tell him. The worst thing that could happen was they would leave us here... ok so maybe there was a bad possibility to this... great.

"Alright, Ansem you win." I said, defeated. I turned to Sora and found my voice quivering with fear. "My name isn't Kairi!"

Sora looked at me in terror. I took a deep breath this was going to be hard.

"My name is Kaity. I'm not from this world." I explained to the floor.

Sora and Roxas looked really confused.

"When Namine, I mean Sam and I were at my house we were transported into this world. We became Namine and Kairi. When I found out what had happened to them...I swear I wish this had never happened to me!" I exclaimed.

Sora was crying now (A/N: Wow, second time I've seen him cry. That's depressing.) And Roxas looked just disgusted.

"It's true Kaity wanted to tell you guys but I wouldn't let her." Sam explained.

"Why not?" I heard Roxas yell angrily.

"Because I was enjoying myself in this world. I was enjoying my time with you Roxas. I knew we would have to go home at some point, so I wanted to make to time last." She explained.

Roxas's look of disgust changed to a hurt one. He looked at her tears in his eyes. How could she do this to me? I loved Namine and she played with my emotions: were his only two thoughts. I looked at Sora and I almost cried out. He wasn't even looking at me. His eyes were glued to the floor tears running down his face. I stared at him my hazel eyes filled with compassion. I had had enough one way or another I would get out of this myself. I broke Sora's heart and I'm going to make it up to him!

(**SVG: **Warning! This next part is going to be very random and may be confusing. I'm very sorry to ruin the depressing mood you were probably enjoying, but I had to so it would make sense. Gomensai.)

"Hey, Ansem!" I called.

When he turned around, I mouthed to Sora quickly, "Buckle him" and prayed he knew what I meant. Thankfully, he did and ran forward to kick the back of Ansem's knees. Ansem fell to his knees, and swung his arm around to hit Sora, but he [Sora jumped to the side in time. I yelled to Ansem again. To my surprise, he stupidly fell for it. He turned around and I kicked him in the face.

"YOU INSOLENT TWIT!!" He yelled, covering one side of his head, and getting back on his feet.

"DON'T CALL ME A TWIT, YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!!!!" I yelled.

Sora ran around Ansem to get to me. In two mighty strikes, he broke the chains binding me to the wall. Then he did the same for Sam.

"That feels better." I said grinning and rubbing my wrists.

Then I looked at Ansem in pure anger. I ran at him with the keyblade but he used his magic to push me away and I landed against the wall.

"AH!" I screamed out in pain.

I couldn't defeat this guy I was really done for!

**Sora's girl: Okay, rate and review. Byez.**

**SVG: Is that it? You're not going to say anymore?**

**Sora's girl: No, should I?**

**SVG: YES YOU SHOULD!**

**Sora's girl: Fine. Hope you enjoyed the story. Only four more chapters left. Are you happy now?**

**SVG: I guess it will do. I'm sorry guys Ino's going through depression right now **(SVG: we don't know why) so she's really doesn't feel like typing anything but please R&R! 

**Sora's girl: Do you have to blurt it to the world?**

**SVG: Yup. **

**Editor's Note: **

**Again, Kaity decided not to tell me exactly how this occurred, so that's what I came up with.**


	17. Chapter 17: EMONESS and friends!

**Sora's Girl: Hey guys, listen up; you better review 'cause in chapter nineteen, I'm going to have a question and answer thing.**

**Sora: Oh yeah, I'll be there and so will Sam and Roxas.**

**SVG: Ino, what's HE doing here?**

**Sora's Girl: I invited him. Is that a problem?**

**SVG: Maybe…….**

**Sora's Girl: Why is that a problem? Would you prefer someone else?**

**SVG: You're getting off topic, let's just start the chapter, okay!**

**Sora: Wow, I can't believe you have to deal with that, Kairi.**

**Sora's Girl: I asked you not to call me that. You know I'm not Kairi.**

**Sora: But you are Kairi to me.**

**SVG: -barfs- Wtf? Can we please start?**

**Sora's Girl: Fine. Here's chapter 17. Enjoy readers.**

**E/N: If you didn't get it, it's okay, neither did I. XD Don't kill me! And I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the extra long wait. I blame school! …………..and my lazy ass. ****T.T**

**Chapter 17: EMONESS and Friends!**

**SVG: What the hell, Kaity? **

I hit the wall hard and shit, it hurt. I sat there for minute stunned at my sudden fall. I got up a stumbled a little and looked at my hands for the keyblade only to find it wasn't there. Instead there was a magnificent sword with a purple and brown (**SVG**: -sigh-) handle shaped like a heart and at the top there was a blade that filled the whole room with the gleam that countered off it.

"Wow." Was all I could get out of my mouth.

I knew this wasn't the keyblade because Sora had the keyblade. I wondered what this thing was. It had just showed up here and it was really pretty! I didn't have much time to think because Ansem had flung Sora out of the way and was coming for me!

"Hahaha. Big and tough Kaity's scared. And you said you were strong!" He said tauntingly.

I looked at him in horror. I was terrified. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to do the same thing he did to Kairi. (**SVG**: Hopefully, you know what he did to Kairi before, because I don't….That's depressing…….-slice- XD Don't ask. )

"Ansem, I'm not afraid of you! I know everything your planning to do. IT WONT WORK. DO YOU HERE ME? IT WON'T WORK!!!" I screamed and ran at him. (**SVG**: And there's you anger management for today.)

He laughed and blocked every single one of my attacks. Then something happened: I heard a thought. Ansem's thought. It was, _'Too bad the key she needs to survive are all hopeless and knocked out.'_

'_Huh? Random mind power? What could that mean?' _I thought.

But stupidly let my guard down for a second while I was confused and he pinned me to a wall.

"You see, Kaity, my plans always work. Of course, you wouldn't know that because you act like the whole world's a game that you can keep starting over and over. But your wrong. Once I kill you, you're never coming back!" he exclaimed

He lifted his blade over my head and I knew this time that I wouldn't make it. Sora, Sam, and Roxas were over somewhere knocked out. Wait a minute, that's what he meant! My friends are my key, but that was hopeless. I bowed my head as the sword came down and I felt it hit my head and I fell to the ground. Warm liquid that I knew was blood trickled on to the floor and I blacked out, for good!

---------------------

I opened my eyes to reveal that I was in dark completely. No light shown in here I was alone. I figured I was dead. I just let myself fall until I hit something hard and bright. I laid there for a moment trying to regain my breath. I staggered to my feet and found myself looking at what seemed to be a tile picture of Sora and I; there was a heart between us. There was something written under it. It read:

_On the date of the new beginning two worlds collided._

_Both mounting with great strength both trying to find what was lost from them. _

_When hence they met at last and continued there journey together._

_Neither beast nor man could harm the group. _

_Then a life was taken friends mourn the death of a beloved one. _

_Until-_

The end of the scripture had been cut off it had damaged in what looked to be a great sword fight. I banged my fist on the floor in frustration. I couldn't believe this. I was just killed, I'm stuck in an endless vortex of darkness and I don't have my friends.

"Damn it, why did this happen to me?" I cried.

I started thinking about all the good times I had together with my friends with Sam, Chloe, Tenten, Fishy (**SVG: **Don't ask. We don't even know why we call her that), Amber, Aubrey, Cat, Ciara and Heather. But most of all I thought of all the time I spent with Sora. How we had grown in our relationship. I sighed. If Chloe was here, she'd probably say something like, "NO! THE CURRENT, STUPID GRAVITY!" (**SVG: '-.- **I'll put a small explanation at the end of the chapter…)

"What the..." I didn't get to finish, for I was now laying on the floor with something REALLY heavy on me (A/N: Hehehehehehehehehehehe) (**SVG:** o.O). "Ow, that really hurt. DAMN IT, YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO FEEL PAIN WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" I exclaimed as I pushed the object off me.

I stood up and towered over the looking almost lifeless thing and almost fell backwards. For right in front of me was…...

**Sora's Girl: DARN IT, NATALIE!!! YOU SPILT COFFEE ON MY KEYBOARD! NOW I CAN'T TYPE!!!! -sigh- Okay, hoped you enjoyed R&R please.**

**SVG: Natalie drinks coffee? Wtf? She doesn't need it. And how the hell does she spill it on your keyboard? Anyway, you're just going leave them hanging like that?**

**Sora: You know, she's right, Kaity. You can't leave the readers like that, it's just not right.**

**SVG: Hell yeah!**

**Sora's Girl: Sora? You're on her side? UGH! You two are unbearable!! I can't believe you two!!! I'm going to leave now; bye, Sora. See ya, Hinata! –sings- **_**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.**_

**SVG: OMG, THAT WAS RANDOM! Wasn't it, Sora?**

**Sora: Don't look at me, she's your best friend I'm just here for the hell of it. –sings- **_**They could careless, as long as someone'll bleed.**_

**SVG: What the freak is with the (awesome) MCR song? Ah, hell you know what? Screw this. -sings- **_**So darken your close or strike a violent pose**_**-**

**Ansem:**** -comes out of nowhere and sings- **_**Maybe they'll leave you, alone but not me**_

**Sora, SVG, and Sora's girl: ****WTF**

**Sora's Girl: HOLY SHIT, THE DOTS OF DOOM!!**

**SVG: Oh no, not again!**

**Editor's note: **

**Um, yeah. As for the whole "NO! THE CURRENT, STUPID GRAVITY!"** **thing, yeah….see, Kaity called me and we were talking. And then she asked me "What would you say right now?" And it was kinda bad timing, 'cause I was playing my LOZ: OoT (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) game at the moment (any fans?) and I was in Zora's River trying to defy the current to get a rupee. And……it wasn't working. –ahem-. So, yeah. That's why. I thought I should tell you guys. Oh yeah, and Natalie is Kaity's little sister. R&R! **


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting for the Heart!

**Sora's Girl: Okay, so just as another heads up, the next chapter will be a Q & A chapter if there's anything you want to know about the characters or me and Sam and I guess **

**SVG: Ask and it will be put in chapter 19, so that means, for the first time, there will be only **one chapter updated. 

**Everybody: -gasp-!**

**SVG: Heh heh, lawl (Sorry, Kaity. Had to put that in there)**

**Riku: Hey, Kairi, Sora couldn't be here but he said to ask the readers to ask a lot of questions about the author!**

**Sora's girl: The hell when did you get here? And why ask questions about me? I hate the spotlight! **

**Riku: -chuckles- I think that's why he did it. Oh, and if they want to ask any questions about characters that couldn't make it into the story you should let them.**

**SVG: No! That creates more work for you and especially more for me! **

**Sora's girl: Seriously people, how do you just appear out thin air? Its creepy! One more thing: Hinata, how in the hell will that be more work for you? I'm the one who as to answer them and type them up! **

**SVG: I have to criticize the way you write the Q and A. And technically, I have to type them up cause your dad would find out and the story would be taken off. So yeah, a lot more work there! **

**Sora's girl: Damn, touché! But I don't care if they have questions, let them ask!! You guys should go read the chapter we'll be here awhile! Damn it Chloe, stop COMPLAINING!! **

**E/N: Everything feels so rushed…….anyway, again, I'm sorry for this being so late!**

Chapter 18: Fighting for the Heart!

Where we left off...

I stood up and towered over the looking almost lifeless thing and almost fell backwards. For right in front of me was……..

"Chloe?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"KAITY! OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE HERE, YOU GOT BACK. Where's Sam?" Chloe asked.

"Nice to see you too, Chloe, but what do you mean by 'back'? Look around you. If you haven't noticed, we're standing in an endless pit of darkness and I'm pissed off at a prophecy that doesn't even make any sense. I didn't come back Chloe, you came to the game." I explained.

"Holy shit! Are you serious? I can't believe it!" Chloe exclaimed.

'_Oh boy' _I thought to myself '_It's going to be really hard to tell her this…'. _

"Hey Chloe, listen, I was kind-of just killed and the fact that you fell on top of me while I was being emo didn't help either (**SVG: **Wait a just a freakin' minute! That means that 'REALLY heavy' thing was me! I'M NOT HEAVY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I only weigh 98 pounds! –folds arms and turns back on Kaity-). Oh and there's no way to get out of this place if you haven't noticed that too." I explained.

"Your point? Geesh, that really doesn't sound like the Kaity I know." Chloe said.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked in a snooty voice. (**SVG: **-snigger- _snooty_)

"Well, to start with, usually you're all hyper and I guess every now and then you acted emo but you got over it and you never gave up and now look at your ready to say "I'm dead I don't care, I'm going to sit and rot my 'death' away." Chloe said in a very stern voice witch is really unusual for her.

"Chloe, what else is there? Tell me do you see a door or a portal or any damn thing that can get us out of here? Well, do you?" I asked a little annoyed.

Chloe slowly shook her head.

"Didn't think so. Now I want you to tell me one good reason why I shouldn't just sit here and complain." I said even more annoyed.

"One good reason?" she asked holding her index finger up.

I nodded my arms were cross I had a really pissed off expression on my face. Chloe knew how serious I was and at the same time she had the same look on her face the same serious look but even more annoyed and I knew I was in trouble. (**SVG: **Ah, you know me well.…)

"I'll give you five freaking reasons why you should try." She said holding up five fingers and counting them down as she went. "One, Sam needs you. Two, Roxas needs you, Three, Ansem can take over any world and you know it. Four, your being a freaking retard. And five, you're just going to leave Sora there to fight for himself for you and get killed because he loved you."

"He doesn't love me, Chloe, he loves Kairi the only reason he ever 'loved' me was because he thought I was Kairi. And now that the truth as been found out, he wants nothing to DO WITH ME!!" I yelled; I was furious and yet Chloe remained calm.

Chloe looked me straight in the eye and turned around and started walking. She had her hands swinging calmly at her side as she walked right in front of the prophecy and stood there for ten minutes her hand right under her chin and her lips in a fishy face (**SVG: **Don't ask. Sora's Girl had put 'her lips pursed' and I didn't like that 'cause it made me think of Aunt Petunia from Harry Potter and I don't like her so….yeah. I guess 'fishy face' isn't the right term, but whatever). As she knelt and looked at the prophecy her fingers running over every word every letter finally my ADD got the best of me.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

No answer.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" I asked again.

No answer.

"HINATA HYUUGA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. (**SVG:** Sorry about the random anime-crossover. I didn't want to put my full name [obvious reasons, stupid stalkers, so I put my full nickname. Yes, we're Naru-tards. And proud of it.)

"Will you shut up please? I think I found something. So get your butt over here!" She exclaimed her eyebrows narrowed together as she showed her fury. (**SVG: **I like my fury.)

I walked over to where she was knelt and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched her.

"Well, what did you want?" I asked.

"Please tell me you noticed this when you fell or were you to busy being emo?" she looked up at me with a frightening serious look.

"Noticed what?" I asked confused.

Chloe sighed

"The fact that there's a code around the border?"

"Oh, umm, yeah I noticed." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah, sure you did. Anyway, it's kind of like a message."

Chloe had a focused but confused look on her face. She was mumbling under her breath about something having to do with numbers. I could tell she was getting nowhere so I decided to help. (**SVG: **I don't like math…..T-T)

"Let me take a look." I said as I knelt.

Chloe stood up and backed out of the way so I had plenty of room. I followed my hand along the border just as Chloe had done and discovered something. In the pattern there were a certain number of roses and then a vine sort of like a space between the roses. I took a closer look counting each rose then a space. (**SVG: **In the patterns in the craters in the moon…..)

"By Jove, I think I've got it!" I exclaimed in a Sherlock Homes voice. (**SVG: **[to be said in an English accent Oh my God, she's British! You're bloody mad!)

"Don't ever…….. do that……. again." Chloe said as she shivered.

"Anyway, it like a quote I guess, it says 'the power of the heart is of great measure'." I sighed.

"Might as well be speaking gibberish because I have no idea how that's going to help us." Chloe mumbled.

"I think I understand. Chloe look for a heart some-" I stopped.

I looked at the way Sora's and my hands were positions and found that they made a heart. I went up to it moving carefully trying not to damage anymore of the delicate tile.

"Kaity, listen, I don't know what you're thinking in that brain of yours but would you mind clueing me in?" Chloe asked confused.

"Well if its talking about the power of the heart and finding a way home then I'm guessing there's a passage way in the heart that's between me and Sora. I just have to find it." I explained as Chloe nodded showing she understood.

We knelt down at the heart and started to search for a doorknob (A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, I'm done) (**SVG: **twitch), a lever or something. We searched for about twenty minutes without any luck. Chloe leaned back her hands supporting her. I sighed and did the same thing still thinking about the code we had found.

"Well we tried, right?" Chloe said trying to be optimistic.

I went forward and put me elbows in front of me so to hold up my chin. Suddenly I fell something rumble from underneath us and the floor started to separate.

"Kaity, what did you do?!" Chloe exclaimed, as we got farther away from each other.

"I guess I hit a switch!" I yelled over the rumble of the floor.

"Great job, idiot!" she yelled back.

The circle we were standing on was breaking into two semi-circles. We were getting farther and farther apart and soon we would run out of floor and fall.

"Chloe, listen you have to jump!" I yelled

"Are you crazy? I cant make that!" she yelled back hysterically.

She was right the gap was way to big now and she would never make it.

"Alright, listen, on the count of three I want you to jump I'll jump to but you got to promise me you will to!" I yelled.

Chloe looked hesitant but then slowly nodded.

"Okay, one, two," we both said together.

This was it either this was my one-way out or this was a one-way ticket to death. I really hope it's the first one.

"THREE!" we screamed as we jumped into the darkness.

We met in the middle screaming until we felt ourselves being pulled away from each other I tried to grab her but we were to far apart. The next thing I new I was behind a wooden box and heard terrified screams I peered over the box to see Ansem and my friends. This time I knew what I had to do and I was going to prove Ansem wrong. I was back and ready to fight. I searched for my sword (A/N: Lets just call it rose shall we?). When I finally found it I gripped onto it so hard my knuckles were white. My friends were here because of my stupidity and I was going to get them out. I stepped out from behind the boxes my face red with fury my eyes hazel as ever burned with power I was going to do this.

"Hello, Ansem!" I called angrily 

Ansem whipped around so fast he sent a gust of wind making my hair whip up the sunlight that shone through the light from the windows catching my blond hair, making it seem like it was on fire. (**E/N:** [Editor's note A.K.A. **SVG** Um, yeah. Apparently the author forgot to tell you that all of this is taking place in a random warehouse. So…I guess the sun would come from….. Don't warehouses have those long, rectangle-shaped windows on the top of them? Yeah, let's go with that. The light came from those rectangle-shaped windows in the ceiling…. ' . -slaps author-)

"No, you cant be back! I thought I killed you!" he exclaimed his voice echoing through my ears.

"Guess you thought wrong. You cant get rid of me that easily." I chuckled.

I looked at all my friend's faces Sam was terrified her eyes wide as she stared me down. Roxas looked furious like me except he wasn't glaring at Ansem he was glaring at me with fire burning his eyes. Sora; I couldn't even see his face he was looking down at the ground and I could see streaks across his face and tears falling. I felt so bad I hurt him and now he was getting punished for my idiocy. I was awakened by Ansem's angry voice.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try again. This time Kaity I'll make sure you won't come back." He smiled evilly and got in his fighting stance.

He quickly unsheathed his sword, it's blade blinding me because of the way the sunlight hit it. I knew I wouldn't be able to block but something inside me told me to block to the right. I did and blocked Ansem's attack. Of course if I had time to be amazed I would be, but I didn't because I saw Ansem coming up from the left and I had to block but before I made the move something told me he was going to jump from the left and go behind me so I got in a position where I could quickly turn around. Ansem did exactly what I thought he would, but when I thought it was all over the real battle began. I felt a surge of lighting run through me and I fell to the ground. I felt a force hold me there I couldn't move at all!

"Now, Miss Kaity, do I have to do this again? My, you make my life so troublesome" Ansem chuckled.

I knew was going to die for real unless something happened at that moment that would help me a miracle was what I needed. I cringe at the thought of his sword coming down on me again. I looked at Sora one last time and thankfully he wasn't looking down at the floor again. His blue eyes full of pain and I knew why but the one thing I saw in his eye that I never thought I would see again was love. I knew right then and there why I had lost my battle last time. It wasn't because I was weak, it wasn't because I was distracted or that Ansem had me to where I couldn't move, (**SVG:** Although, they [they being she was weak, etc. had something to do with it. A/N: HEY! **SVG:** -smirk-) but it was because I was fighting for the wrong reason. When I first fought I fought out of anger and not for anything I cared about, but now I understood what this battle was about.

"Kaity, it was really nice meeting you and I do wish that in another time we could have been friends." Ansem smiled as he walked forward.

"Oh, you mean before you were a heartless bastard? I'm sorry I thought that was a birth defect; or was your mom like that to? Oh, wait you didn't have a mom, you were born from a guy that actually had a heart." I laughed. I could feel my courage coming back to me. "I would rather die a with a heart any day than be friends with you, Ansem." (**SVG:** Yeah, did my best to fix it…..)

Ansem looked at me with one look. Anger. I knew that it would be a hard battle but I was going to defeat him one way or another.

"You bitch, you don't even know what you're getting yourself into. You can't win." He said softly and started to charge at me.

I dodged his body and the battle continued once again. Our swords hit and a loud CLANK rang across the room. My ears burned and my instincts told me to put my hands over my ears but I refused. My hair was getting in the way of my eye and I had a really hard time seeing him so I did the one thing I dreaded that I always promised myself I would never do. I cut my hair with my sword. (A/N: If you knew I don't let anyone touch my hair and when I do get my hair cut I only get it trimmed, so that move was difficult) (**E/N: **I didn't know how to put this in the story, so here: She cut her hair by first jumping back, putting some distance between herself and Ansem, then grabbing her hair into a pony-tail with one hand, and cutting it with the sword in the other hand.). Ansem took the moment while I was cutting my hair to try and attack, but since my blade was sharp it cut my hair quickly and I continued to battle. He went for every position he could find to get me down, but he never succeeded.

"How did you get so strong? You should be weak, I know because I took all your power!" Ansem asked, baffled.

"Ansem," I said between our swords clanking, "Because when we first fought I was fighting for the wrong reason." I said, my hand hurting from the weight of the sword as I kept fighting.

"And what makes this battle different?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Five words Ansem: I'm fighting for the heart." I said as I took a blow to his knee.

Ansem fell to the ground howling in pain as I towered over him I could see he was shaking with anger. I knelt down to his level, but made sure I was far enough that he couldn't reach me and I whispered something that only Ansem and I could here.

"Unfortunately, Ansem, I have to thank you. You did a favor for me, telling Sora about my secret and all. I was going to tell him but it was too hard and you went right up there and did it for me." I said with a smirk.

"I swear I'll kill you. I'll make sure you'll rot for the rest of your life in my jail." Ansem said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid you wont get that chance because you'll be dead in a few minutes. So thank you and goodbye." I said with one last smirk and raised my sword.

But just as I went to finish him, my arm froze. I couldn't do it. Something in my head was screaming at me. _'You're taking a human life.'_ Ansem noticed my hesitation smiled devilishly.

"You can't do it, can you?" He said. "You've never killed anyone before. You've never taken anyone's life. You don't have the guts."

I lowered my sword slowly. He was right. Despite everything he had done, despite everything I hated him for, I didn't have the guts to kill him. Ansem started laughing maniacally. He stopped when we heard footstep echoing behind us. I turned around. It was Sora. He was walking towards us.

"It's true. Kaity won't be able to do it. She's never bloodied her hands. But," He said, looking at the ground as he walked. He unsheathed his keyblade. "I, however, can."

He looked up with a murderous glare in his eye. I looked at him, then at Ansem, who had a look that was anger mixed with fear, but mostly fear. He started crawling backwards and tried to stand up, but stumbled. He reached for his sword but I ran towards it and kicked it far away. Ansem scowled at me and looked back at Sora.

"Kaity." Sora said, looking at me now. "Please stand aside."

I nodded and stepped out of the way. Sora walked up to where Ansem was on the floor. He glared at him with a look I'd never seen in Sora's eyes before.

"Ansem," Sora said quietly., then shouted, "This ends now!"

It was all over. Sora plunged his keyblade into Ansem's heart. And as Ansem started to fade, I knew we had won. Suddenly, all my courage, all my strength drained out of me and I fell to the ground and cringed as I felt all the pain that I was suppose to have during the battle go through me. The last thing I heard were the clanks of chain and running………….and 'my name'.

"KAIRI!"

**Sora's Girl: Okay, so I'm very proud of this chapter and I was really trying to get it done fast because I was going to do a Christmas thing but I didn't have time so I'm going to put it in this chapter so keep scrolling down. **

**Sora: I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas **

**Riku: And happy Kwanzaa. **

**Sam: And have a great Hanukah! **

**SVG: AND TO EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY!!! **

**Sora's Girl: Anyway, everyone have a great holiday and R&R as a Christmas present to me and XxSandVillageGirlxX! **

**SVG: **

**Editor's Note: **

**Okay, first of all I want to apologize again for this being to late. Second……yeah, about the holiday skit, Kaity sent it to me on Christmas Eve and she was like "Hey, can you have this up by tomorrow?". So it was meant to be up around Christmas time…..which makes me feel even worse because I makes me realize how late this is. I'M SORRY! Um, yeah, now onto other things! They should really have a thing for this like, E/N…or something. Ah, maybe that's just me. I'm just letting you know that, although Sora's Girl will be answering questions, she will ****not**** answer stalker questions like, "Where do live?", "How old are you?", "Are you single?", etc. And, I guess if you want you can ask me questions. Same rules apply. See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19: Time to go

**Sora's Girl: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 19 **

**-Angry mob with pitchforks and fire appear, along with my editor, SVG-**

**Angry mob and SVG: WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!  
**

**Sora's Girl: The bathroom –shrugs-**

**Angry mob: FOR 10 MONTHS?! –glare- **

**SVG: And 25 days….**

**Sora's Girl: That's just creepy. And, er… I fell in?**

**Angry mob and SVG: GET HER!**

**Sora's girl: WAIT! Don't you want to read the chapter first?**

**Angry mob: -consults- Fine. We'll get back to you.**

**SVG: I don't have to…..**

**Sora's Girl: Don't you have to edit chapter twenty?**

**SVG: ………..Touché**

**Sora's Girl: Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Angry mob: This better be good. **

(E/N: A part of the reason it took so long, I admit, is because of me. Because I totally forgot about the chapters on my computer, I didn't edit them for a few months after Kaity sent them to me. But she _did_ take just about half a year to write them. Don't kill us though, we enjoy living. =)

Chapter 19: Time to go

I woke up laying on a bed and felt like I had a major hangover. I tried sitting up but my arms were wobbly and someone pushed me down slowly. I winced at the pain that hit me in the chest.

"Take it easy. Don't hurt yourself anymore than you already have." I heard a voice chuckle.

I groaned and I tried to sit up again but the same person pushed me down a little more sternly than they had the first time; it sill hurt. I cracked my eyes open but there was no one there and since the blindness of the light was killing me I closed my eyes again. My head still hurt.

***

The next time I woke up it was dark and quiet and what felt like the hangover had left me. I groaned because there was still some pain in my foot and it hurt like hell.

"Kairi? Are you awake?" I heard the same voice from earlier ask me in a low whisper.

"Sora?" I asked, still a little woozy.

"Kairi! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I heard Sora scream as he embraced me.

Oh, now I could feel the pain in my head and felt it running through my body. The hangover returned, and my chest hurt badly.

"Ah, Sora not so loud! And please loosen the grip will you!" I howled as he released me.

Then my memory reminded me why all this pain was there. The battle between Ansem and I. I remembered him revealing my secret to Sora. Shoot, I hope he didn't remember. After all, he was calling me Kairi.

"Kairi, are you okay? You just collapsed after the battle and……and I don't know you were all bloody and you had a gash in your head and Ansem……." I cut Sora off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Keyblade Master! My head hurts and I don't even remember half the things that happened. Just let me sleep until this stupid hangover or whatever it is goes away." I fell backwards, and hitting my head against the back of the bed. "DAMN IT!" I howled.

Sora was on the floor laughing. He would get it later.

Before I fell asleep I whispered, "Sora, take the locket you gave me use it as a key chain; you can get a new keyblade."

I closed my eyes and right before felt a hand in mine. Then my dream began…or was it a nightmare?

_I was sitting on a beach. My hair was whipping in the back of me as a gentle breeze came by. I felt the waves come and lick at my feet making me shiver. I closed my eyes and began to hum a tune I learned when I was little. I started to cry; ever since I left Kingdom hearts I couldn't stop thinking about him. _

_I heard someone approaching and immediately turned around ready to fight; when you've been attacked by heartless every step you take it kind of becomes a force of habit._

_To my surprise and delight…it was Sora._

"_Sora?" I almost fainted._

_I looked into his blue eyes, but something was wrong he looked lifeless. His eyes were glazed over. He started to come towards me and I knew it wasn't him. He wasn't smiling and it felt like he was looking straight through me. I got to my feet and stepped back._

"_Kaity, your time has come." He droned. He sounded like a freaking robot. _

_I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it was going to be trouble. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground with Sora standing over with a keyblade. I stared in amazement because the keyblade he was using wasn't just one of the ordinary keyblade it was the one I had given him, my locket. It was Rose…my keyblade. He swung it high and started to bring it down._

_I screamed. _

Someone was shaking me really hard and my eyes began to open, I saw Sora staring at me his eyes filled with concern and fear.

"Kai… are you okay?" he asked, trying to hide the shake in his voice.

I blinked a few times to make my vision clear. I stared up at Sora and looked into his eyes; I knew it was him. Nobody else had the same ocean blue eyes that sparkled every time I saw him. I snuggled into him for a hug.

"Sora…I-I-I didn't mean to- I mean I don't want to…I can't…" I stuttered, not quite sure what I wanted to say.

I loved him so much and I knew I was going to leave sooner or later. So many things were running through my head. Would Sam come back with me? Would Roxas let her? What will happen after we leave? Does Sora remember who I really am? Will he even miss me? And the biggest question of all: how where we getting back? But first things first…

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked softly.

"Of course I do; you're Kairi, my best friend, the love of my life." he looked down, smiling.

I shook my head. "No, Sora. Do you remember who I _really_ am?" I asked sitting up and looking into his eyes.

He stared at me for a couple of minutes, trying to figure me out. Then he finally sighed and spoke, very smoothly and quietly. "I do remember. You're name is Kaity. You came here from another 'world' or something. When you got here, you and your friend, Samantha, turned into the two people Roxas and I had lost: Namine and Kairi."

I nodded, but then a look of confusion crossed my face.

"How do you know so much? Ansem didn't tell you that Sam and I changed when we first got here; how did you know?" I asked curiously.

He smiled and looked directly in my eyes, "I knew you weren't Kairi only because of your eyes. Every time I was with you and you got aggravated, angry, upset or nervous, your eyes would change. Instead of Kairi's emerald eyes I saw Kaity's hazel ones." He replied.

"So why did you keep playing along with it?" I asked.

He sighed, " Because, Kaity, you're just like her. The same spunkiness, the same love in your eyes and the kindness. It was like you were Kairi from somewhere else. Not like a nobody…. not like Namine, but like an actual copy of Kairi with a whole new part of her." He explained.

I looked down to the floor. He had known this whole time that I really wasn't Kairi. All along I thought he only loved me because he thought I was Kairi, but he loved me because of who I was. I smiled.

"Sora, ever since I came here with Sam we've had to discuss some things and what we were going to do. I think that its time you knew. Sooner or later Sora, Sam and I will have to go back. We have other lives and we can't stay here forever and besides because of us you almost got killed. I don't want to put you in any more danger than you already were." I explained.

He looked down at his shoe. Then stood up and grabbed my hand, he started to drag me towards the door.

"Sora what are you-" he cut me off.

"I want you to see Samantha." He said calmly.

I blinked in confusion, "What's wrong with Sam?"

"Nothing's..… wrong exactly." he turned away and opened the door.

What I saw next I hope I will never see again. What I saw was my best friend Sam in mid-morph. The top half of her body was Sam; the other half was Namine. Let me tell you, it doesn't mix!

"S-Sam! WHAT HAPPENED!?" I shouted.

Roxas looked up at me and his eyes were on fire. He stood up and ran over to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall. It wasn't fun.

"_You_! _You_ did this to her! You made her like this!" He yelled, gripping my shirt even tighter.

I gritted my teeth, "Roxas, calm down, I didn't do anything. She must have gotten stuck when Ansem was transforming us back." I said calmly.

"HOW COME _YOU'RE_ THE SAME? HOW COME _YOU_ LOOK LIKE KAIRI AND _SHE_ LOOKS LIKE A DEFORMED HEARTLESS?!" He shouted.

I looked behind him and saw that Sam was awake and glaring at Roxas. Then I saw her grab the back of his collar, turn him around, and slap him. She was mad. I stared in disbelief.

"She didn't do anything Roxas! If anything she saved your butt and mine! Don't go around blaming other people because of YOUR HOT TEMPER!" she yelled and then slapped him again.

Sora just stood against the wall like this was normal for him. Then the unthinkable happened…Roxas grabbed Sam's wrist and flung her to the floor. (A/N: This is nothing against Roxas. He's a great dude, but I needed some drama. It just helps for the sequel. I'm sorry to any Roxas lovers.) That, my friends, was the last straw. Roxas turned around to me and I waited for the right moment.

"You worthless peace of crap! You turned her against me, you turned MY OWN BEST FRIEND AGAINST ME! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU…." he didn't get to finish.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOUR SORRY LITTLE BUTT WOULD STILL BE WITH ANSEM OR WORSE, DEAD! IF ANYTHING IS WORTHLESS, IT'S YOU ROXAS! Don't you _dare_ tell me I turned everyone against you! Don't tell me I'm worthless, and don't tell me I ruined everything!" I spat. But I wasn't done. "I get enough of this crap at home; all the pressure is put on me and I have to be perfect! One little mistake and I get yelled at. My own friends don't even know that they're half of the problem! (**SVG**: Did you just call us a problem? Excuse me?)" I cried out. The tears started to come, and fast.

"So why don't you kill yourself Kaity? Why?" he rang out.

I looked him straight in the eye, "Because I know that if I suffer through all the pain…I still have light at the end of the tunnel. I still have God on my side. (E/N: You _would_ bring religion into this, Kaity. '-.-) I know He loves me. Jesus once said, 'The first will be last and the last will be first.' If having to suffer for a short while is all I have to do, I can do it. There are some people who have it worse than me and I don't intend on wasting my life for some self pity!" I yelled.

I grabbed Sam and ran out of the room crying, and not looking back.

We were outside when Sam finally woke up. She had gone unconscious right after Roxas had grabbed her wrist. (E/N: She got Sam out of there, by the way, by magically doing a wrestling type move that put her on Kaity's back. Yeah, I don't get it either.)

"Kaity, I-I want to go home. I'm not Namine; I'm not some girl who can handle this kind of thing like you can. My name is Samantha, I live in the United States, not here. I don't belong here." She cried into my shoulder.

She was right; we didn't belong here. This wasn't our home and it was about time Sam and I returned to where we do belong. I looked at Sam and nodded. Suddenly we both changed back to Sam and Kaity; we were ourselves.

"Kaity, what's happening?" Sam asked.

I looked at her then towards the sky. Everything had gone dark and above us was a dark purple vortex. Sam was freaking out and was hysterical. I knew what was happening; it was time to go.

"Sam, we're leaving." I said calmly.

She looked up at me and I saw the sparkle in her eyes. She wanted to go home, where she belong. We both nodded and looked up. The wind began to blow and Sam started to be lifted up. The next thing I knew she was gone. I waited to be lifted up, but never was. Instead I felt arms wrap around me in a tight embrace.

"What the-" I was cut off.

The person turned me around and kissed me. I struggled away and finally kicked him where he didn't want to be kicked. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"YOU BAST-" I gasped as soon as I saw who it was.

Sora was lying there on the ground. I fell to my knees.

"Sora! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay!" he said in a really high squeaky voice. (A/N: XD)

"Oh, Sora, I have to go! Why did you come now?" I hollered over the wind.

"I just wanted to see you one last time. I didn't want you to go until I said goodbye." Sora smiled and hugged me again.

I looked into his eyes and began to cry. I turned away trying to hold back the tears; I hated to cry, but it didn't work. I turned towards Sora and hugged him and I began to sob on his shoulder. Suddenly, I, too, was lifted up and I began to feel Sora drift away from me. I looked down and I was about a foot above him.

"Sora!" I yelled as I lifted higher and higher.

He smiled up at me and grabbed my hand.

"I love you." He mouthed then let my hand go.

**Angry mob: OKAY, IT'S OVER, NOW GET HER!  
**

**Sora's Girl: WAIT! YOU HAVE TO RATE AND REVIEW! AND THERE'S STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!  
**

**Angry mob: -sigh- FINE, but after that…**

**Sora's Girl: -hides- I know.**


	20. Chapter 20: Are you kidding me?

**Sora's Girl: I apologize to all my readers; I was being emo in chapter nineteen. **

**SVG: No further comments will be made, due to fear of death. =)**

Chapter 20: Are you kidding me?

I woke up on my couch and groaned as I tired to sit up and my back cracked. I blinked my eyes and rubbed my head. I looked around the house and everything was just as I left it. My dog was lying on the couch, ears perked, looking at me.

I got up and went to the kitchen only to find that Sam was sprawled on the floor of my hallway. (A/N: Okay, so picture this: my kitchen has like an intersection with my hallway so basically in order to get to the kitchen you have to pass by the hallway first. Confuzzling? Yes.)

(**SVG**: Ah, Kaity. It's like this, people.

Kitchen entrance (no door) - | | ()

-------------- ----------|Dining Room|

Hallway **!** Wall

--------------|

() = kitchen opens into dining room

**! **= Place in which Kaity gets sucked into random ominous black hole back in Chapter One.

"Sam!" I exclaimed and ran to her aid.

She was breathing; thank goodness. She moaned and turned over on her side. She looked pale, but other than that she was fine.

"Sam, come on, wake up!" I said slapping her face lightly.

Sam just laid there on the floor; her eyes closed and all. I kept slapping her and slapping her.

"Uh, that's funny. She can survive an attack from Ansem, but she cant survive being transported back home." I heard a familiar voice chuckle behind me.

I turned around to see Chloe standing with a bowl of ramen and chopstick; no broth of course. (A/N: Yes, I know she's a freak, but I can't do anything about that.) (**SVG**: Bwahaha. I have some broth. But not much. =P)

"How about instead of standing there like a dork you come and help me!?" I exclaimed.

She sighed and set her bowl down on the counter and came over to Sam. She looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, Sam? Johnny Depp is waiting for you outside; he wants to take you out to dinner." she stated.

Sam eyes were open immediately.

"Where, where?! LET ME AT HIM!" she hollered.

I fell back with laughter and Chloe stood over Sam smirking. Sam started to pout and I just laughed even more.

"That wasn't nice, Chloe-chan!" she pouted.

"No, but it sure as heck was funny!" I bellowed.

Sam slapped my back and I groaned as the pain shot through my spine. (E/N: Just for a laugh. As a typo, before I fixed it, the sentence read, "I groaned has the pain rushed through my pain." Ah, typos.) I growled silently at her and gave her the death glare.

"Sam, do that one more time and I'll kick your butt all the way back into that game." I gasped.

She whimpered. "Don't even joke!" she cried.

Chloe sighed, "Was it really that bad?"

I smiled then looked over at Sam, "Depends on who you're asking!"

Sam gave a vicious glare and then stumbled to the couch. She laid down and groaned, the leather moaning underneath her weight. (A/N: NOT THAT YOU'RE FAT SAM BECAUSE YOUR TOTALLY NOT!! -sighs- My couch just doesn't like people)

I laughed and looked at Chloe and her bowl of ramen.

"You want to explain to me why you got into my secret stash of beef ramen and then WASTED it by not using the broth?" I growled.

Chloe stared at me in disbelief, "You get back after almost dying and losing the guy you 'love' and all you can worry about is why I wasted A PACK OF RAMEN!" She screamed.

I just kept glaring at her and she sighed, "Fine if you're that worried…" She pulled out a dollar (**SVG**: 'Cause that's all it costs! xD) and handed it to me.

I reached for the dollar, but when I was an inch away Chloe pulled it back. She wickedly smiled, "Hell no, my dollar." She laughed.

I crossed my arms in a defeated pout. Then jumped up at the sound of Sam's moan. I raced over to the couch to make sure she was okay, but when I got there she was smiling and fast asleep…a dream.

"So, you want to give me a play by play of what happened in there?" Chloe jerked her thumb towards the TV.

I collapsed on my loveseat, "Nah, I don't think I will…maybe some other time." I smiled.

"Fine, be that way." She sneered.

I thought I heard her walk away, but the next thing I knew I was gasping for breath under the weight of Chloe. She had thrown herself on top of me. (**SVG**: You're calling me fat. T.T Haha, just kidding.)

"CHLOE, GET THE HECK OFF ME!" I yelled through her laughter.

I pushed her on the floor and heard a satisfying thud. She got right back up and launched herself again to the loveseat. I ducked under her and landed on the floor as she went face first into the cushions on the loveseat. I laughed and was tackled by, not Chloe, but Sam. (E/N: Another typo, the sentence read, "I laughed and was talked by, not Chloe, but Sam." –laughs-) (A/N: It's a simple mistake! '-.-)

She was laughing hysterically and then Chloe joined in an all for one dog pile; it felt good to be home.

Meanwhile… (E/N: There is a random switch to third person point on view somewhere in the galaxy.)

Sora stood staring up towards the sky where he had last seen Kaity and a tear rolled down his cheek. He doubted that he would ever see her again. He heard footsteps behind him and did a 180 to face the perpetrator; it was Roxas.

"What do you want!" Sora growled viciously, he hadn't forgotten what Roxas had done to Kaity and her friend Sam.

Roxas bowed his head in a silent apology, "I wanted to say goodbye to Sam."

Sora glared at him, straight into Roxas's eyes. Even though Sora was furious at him, he could see the gentleness in his eyes whenever he mentioned Sam, but nonetheless he had hurt Kaity.

"Roxas, you missed her by about ten minutes, I'm sorry." Sora said letting go of a frustrated sigh.

Roxas nodded understandably, "Sora? Do you think we will ever see them again?" Roxas almost whimpered.

Sora looked him once again dead into his eyes, "I dou-" he was cut off mid sentence by a sudden gust of wind.

The two boys shielded their eyes from the dirt and debris that was blown up off the ground by the wind. Just as suddenly as the wind had started it had stopped. Sora and Roxas opened their eyes to see what had caused such uproar. What they saw made even Ansem quiver in fear inside his grave.

Sora immediately dashed back to his room along with Roxas. They could feel the horrible beast chasing after them, but all that was running through Sora's mind was Kaity and Sam. If they could get a hold of those two they would have a fighting chance. (E/N: Just you let you know, you are supposed to be confused out of your mind at this point. All will be explained in the sequel. Oops, did I just give something away? Oh, and they need Kaity and Sam to come back because not only are they pansies [says Kaity] but Kaity needs a reason for them to come back in the sequel.)

Sora slammed into his door making the hinges snap from the wood. He darted to his dresser where he kept his 'watch'.

"SORA! NOW IS NOT THE-" But Sora quickly silenced Roxas with a hand.

He set the watch to six o'clock at night and whispered gently, "To my heart's content."

Back with me…

It had been two weeks (E/N: Apparently, time passes differently in the worlds.) since Sam and I left the world of Kingdom Hearts and let me tell you we collapsed. Of course Sam was on the couch and Chloe was in my room listening to her music. (A/N: That I do not own) I was sitting on the floor petting my dog, Stitch, absentmindedly. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Just when I started to doze off I felt a tingling sensation around my neck. Immediately my hand flew to the locket around my neck, it was warm and vibrating. I swiftly took it off and opened it up and there inside my locket was the worried face of the boy I love, Sora.

"Kaity! KAITY!" I heard him shout, the quality wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either.

"Sora, I'm here. What do you need?" I asked calmly. (E/N: Yes, calmly because when my necklace that I got from a video game world starts heating and vibrating on it's own, and I hear voices from it that is physically impossible, it's perfectly normal. No wait, it was explained in chapters 17/18; I dunno which one.)

Sora was about to talk, but a loud crunch stopped him. He looked at me through the locket.

"Kaity, I need you back here…now!" He bellowed pulling out his keyblade.

"Sora, I just got back. I cant just-"

"NOW." he interrupted me.

Then he was gone and the picture of him and me returned. I had to balance myself even though I was sitting down. I couldn't do this to Sam, I knew she would never agree to go back and even if I did convince her how was I suppose to get back? I thought for a few moments then remembered Chloe.

Chloe didn't know much about Kingdom Hearts, but I was pretty sure she would be okay coming along. After all I couldn't do this on my own and I knew Chloe wasn't useless, she is a black belt after all. (A/N: –rubs bruises- Note to self: Never bite Chloe's hand when you wrestle.) (**SVG**: =3) I ran down the hall toward my bedroom and pushed the door open.

"Chloe, STOP BLARING THE MUSIC!" I yelled as loud as I could, but Chloe didn't hear me.

I glared at her, "CHLOE, GET THE HECK OFF MY BED AND STOP BLARING THE...music." Chloe had switched off the radio and was glaring at me.

"This had better be good." She hissed.

I stared and caught my breath, "Listen, Chloe, I need to go back to Kingdom Hearts. Don't ask me why, but I'm asking you for help. So will you go back with me?" I said in one long breath.

Chloe just stared at me like I was a babbling idiot. (**SVG**: 'Like'?) (A/N: Shut up or I will take you out of the story -glare-)

"Chloe, I can't tell you why, but we have to go now!!" I pleaded.

She took a solid breath, "Kaity, even if I agreed to go how are we going to get there? Another thing, what about Sam?" she asked, she knew exactly what I had assumed, Sam wasn't going back.

"Chloe, listen, I need you please and Sam, she's not going back. I can't do that to her again." I sighed.

Chloe looked at me, studying me, I guess.

Then she silently nodded, "I'll go, but how are you going to get back?" She asked the obvious question.

I walked back to the living room and sat silently in front of my Television, glaring at it and it hit me then. (**SVG**: The giant monster came out of the television with a huge battle axe, whacking Kaity on the head with- Haha, okay, I'm done.) I pushed myself up and ran to our black wooden shelf of video games. I scanned through until I found both Kingdom Hearts games and stared at them.

Kingdom Hearts didn't feel right in my hand I placed it on the floor. Before I could think, Chloe, who had snuck in while I wasn't looking, grabbed Kingdom Hearts II out of my hands.

"I see. So you're going to put this into the PS2 and you think it will transport us there?" she asked curiously.

I nodded, "That's the plan." I replied snatching it back.

I looked over at Sam on the couch to make sure she hadn't woken up from our quarrel. I slipped the disk into the holder and then glance at Chloe again.

"Chloe, write a note to Sam okay? I don't want her to worry about us." I asked softly.

She nodded showing she understood and went to write. I looked at the TV again and switched it on…….

Nothing happened.

Chloe looked over at me with the 'Really?' look. I fell to the floor in agony.

I slammed my fist on the ground with frustration and buried my head in my knees and cried.

"DANG IT, HE'S IN TROUBLE. SORA IS IN TROUBLE AND I CANT DO A DANG THING ABOUT IT!" I howled.

"Umm, Kaity…"Chloe tried to butt in.

"HE'S PROBABLY DEAD AND LAYING IN A POOL OF BLOOD-" I started to cry more.

"KAITY!" Chloe bellowed.

I looked up at her tears still streaming down my face. She glared at me and pointed down to her feet; I instinctively looked down and saw… SAND. I lifted it and sifted it through my fingers. I looked around and saw a tree house, a waterfall, a little shack, and an island with a bridge leading to the main island. (**SVG**: I know where we are! –happy dance- Er, sorry. I'm new to Kingdom Hearts and learning.)

I gasped and smiled, "We're back!" I jumped joyfully in the air.

"DAMN IT!" We heard a cry behind us and we slowly turned around.

"Sam?" Chloe gasped.

"DIDN'T WE JUST LEAVE HERE?" She began to cry.

We ran over to comfort her, but even though she was sad to be back I couldn't help but be overly happy that we were.

"Sam, listen I think that Sora is in trouble, which means the Roxas is probably in trouble we have to help them." I said gritting my teeth at Roxas's name.

Sam looked at me her eyes were weak, but she nodded slightly and I knew that she would stay only because this time Chloe was here. We were all together.

"First things first." Chloe started.

Sam and I stared at her.

"We have to get off this island and find where Sora and Roxas are." She said.

'_Way to dampen our hopes Chloe' _I thought glumly.

She was right though. This was the start of another adventure, I sighed, and it was already going wrong.

To be continued in Back to my Virtual Reality the sequel. (**SVG**: Damn! Another story to edit? I thought I was done. '-.-)

**Angry Mob: WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!!!  
**

**Sora's Girl: B-But if you k-kill me I-I c-cant write t-the sequel.**

**Angry Mob: Fine you have been forgiven… FOR NOW!!!**

**Sora's Girl: Thanks guys anyway, for the rest of you go and rate and review so I have inspiration! You guys are amazing I promise I'll keep with my deadlines. **(E/N: Which I will start setting)

**SVG: -glares- You better **

**Sora's Girl: BYE!**


End file.
